Comme une addiction
by RainbowPandicorn
Summary: "Depuis qu'il est parti, je me sens seul, vide. Et ça me fait chier !" [Sydi] [SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui] - Fanart par les belles mains de Altraria, encore. Tellement de talent en toi mon bb churro, j'suis amoureuse de tes fanarts, et puis je t'aime toi, beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup *keurs partout sur toi*
1. Chapter 1

**COMME UNE ADDICTION**

Fiction courte (comme ma… hein, quoi ?) sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, eh oui, encore une, on change pas une équipe qui gagne ! [Sydi]

Là encore on est dans les 6-7 chapitres, mais plus longs que ceux de la précédente ;)

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Fin de soirée**

* * *

Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui... Non, pas pour célébrer le mariage de qui que ce soit, perdu ! Bref, nous sommes tous réunis chez moi pour fêter dûment l'anniversaire de Nini. Et ça, ça ne se fait pas à moitié ! De la musique, des cadeaux, du manger (beaucoup), de l'alcool (sûrement un peu trop), et deux trois joints qui circulent, je me dois de l'avouer, mais des bons, et pas beaucoup, promis ! Enfin, aussi et surtout la belle brochette de winners que nous sommes. Quoi de mieux pour cet événement que le quatuor d'enfer, le quatuor d'honneur, le quatuor de la mort qui tue ? Non, je n'exagère pas du tout.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ça n'arrive pas si souvent. Alors, quand on se retrouve tous les quatre, et pour une telle occasion, on en profite au mieux. Conversations improbables, blagues d'un niveau que je préfère ne pas qualifier, câlins inopinés, danses bizarres entre deux pogos à quasiment chaque musique de metal qui passe, sur lesquelles on chante-hurle plus qu'autre chose. Et, même si on termine la soirée dans un état d'ébriété certain, on en profite vraiment. Bon, le niveau a bien baissé, mais...

« - Et là, l'autre lui répond : C'est parce que je suis un kiwi, connard ! »

Ouais, le niveau a sacrément baissé. On en arrive à éclater de rire à la blague de l'œuf poilu, qu'on a tous entendue des dizaines de fois et qui en temps normal ne nous amuserait pas plus que ça. Enfin, si, mais surtout parce que, justement, elle est naze. Et encore, on n'en arriverait pas à ce point. Mais l'éthanol amplifie bien des choses. Et la beuh, oui, j'admets.

« - Bah alors, Kéké, tu dors ? »

Toujours en train de rire, Nini se penche vers la loque effondrée dans le canapé. Oui, visiblement, il dort, ou en tout cas, il n'est plus vraiment opérationnel. Bon, il faut dire qu'il était déjà bien fatigué avant de venir, mais il n'allait certainement pas rater ça.

« - Ah beh oui, il fait dodo.

\- Vu la voix que t'as, tu vas pas tarder non plus.

\- Maaaaaaais ! »

Devant ce si puissant argumentaire, je me remets à rire comme un con, ce qui me vaut une tape sur l'épaule. Mesquin, j'en profite pour l'attraper par les épaules et lui ébouriffer les cheveux, au prix d'un cri aigu juste à côté de mon oreille.

« - Bon, c'est fini, vous deux ?

\- Voui papaaa !

\- Je sais que je suis vieux mais quand même.

\- Bah, 24 ans, c'est rien ! C'est juste... Presque le quart de siècle.

\- Espèce de… Raclure !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime très fort.

\- Sale teigne !

\- Trop d'amour, je vais imploser.

\- Grognasse !

\- Mais c'est beaucoup trop romantiiiiiiique ! »

Entre Sysy qui continue à jouer les énervés et à sortir des insultes farfelues, Nini qui part dans des tons théâtraux devant ce soit-disant excès d'amour, et Kéké qui ne réagit plus à rien, je me retrouve à m'étouffer à moitié tellement je ris. Ils me font tellement délirer, tous les trois, je les aime tant, je ne pourrais pas me passer des grands moments de ce genre, même si c'est terriblement ridicule et désespérant. Après tout, c'est ça l'amitié, c'est être ridicules et désespérants, mais tous ensemble.

« - Bon, sur cette magnifique déclaration, on va peut-être pas continuer sans Kéké ? Ce serait dommage qu'il loupe trop de nos conneries.

\- Ouais, je suis d'accord.

\- Eh, mais tu m'as coupé en plein élan d'insultes !

\- C'est pour mieux t'emmerder, mon enfant.

\- Ah ? Je pensais que c'était pour me prouver ton amour inconditionnel ?

\- Ouais, aussi. Les deux vont de paire, tu sais.

\- Dites, les amour-haineux, vous avez fini ?

\- Ben quoi, bébé, t'es jaloux ? »

J'ai à peine le temps de réagir à cette question étrange de Sysy qu'il se jette sur moi pour me planter un énorme bisou beaucoup trop sonore sur la joue. J'ai encore moins le temps de protester, Nini se rue elle aussi sur moi, et me voilà prisonnier de ces deux tarés et de leurs bisous partout sur ma tronche. Une fois qu'ils se sont calmés, je reprends mon souffle et me redresse, libéré d'un poids certain.

« - Je suis pas forcément jaloux, mais du coup vous êtes pas très fidèles dans votre… Amour-haine, ou je sais pas…

\- Bah mon bichon, tu sais bien que ça existe, le polyamour ! »

« Mon bichon » ? Il est sérieux ? Oh là là, on a vraiment pas mal picolé, quand même…

« - Ouais m'enfin quand même…

\- Bon allez, c'est pas que je vous aime pas… Enfin si, du coup. Bref, si on allait se coucher ? C'est plus sûr, je pense.

\- T'as raison ma Nini. Qui veut dormir avec la loque ici présente ? »

Mes deux interlocuteurs se regardent longuement, essayant de faire comprendre à l'autre qu'ils ne voulaient pas et qu'ils ne céderaient pas. Du coup, maintenant, ils me regardent moi.

« - Eh, c'est hors de question !

\- Bah quoi ? Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

\- Ouais mais… Je suis chez moi, je vous rappelle !

\- Et merde, c'est vrai… Bon allez, je me dévoue, sinon on va y passer la nuit.

\- Il est déjà deux heures du mat', ma grande.

\- Euh… T'étais pas censé me couvrir de tendres insultes ?

\- Ah si, pardon. Hem… Il est déjà deux heures, connasse !

\- Merci. »

Non mais je rêve, ils sont fous ! Ah oui, c'est pour ça que je les adore.

« - Bon allez, je vous dis bonne nuit, du coup. Vu que je reste avec le… Le tapis, là.

\- Fais attention, quand même. »

A ces mots, je la prends dans mes bras en guise de bonne nuit. Amusée, elle me tapote le dos et embrasse ma joue, puis se recule pour faire un câlin de bonne nuit à Sysy. Avant qu'on ne quitte la pièce, elle nous regarde avec un immense sourire.

« - En tout cas, merci beaucoup. Pour tout.

\- Bah c'est normal, aujourd'hui c'était toi la reine !

\- Oh, t'es trop mignon mon Didi ! Non, franchement, merci beaucoup beaucoup, vous êtes vraiment géniaux, je vous aime putain ! »

Sur ces mots, elle nous reprend dans ses bras, tous les deux en même temps.

« - Nous aussi on t'aime, ma Nini.

\- Enfin moi, je te déteste, hein.

\- Je sais, vieille serpillière. »

Elle finit par nous relâcher et nous allons à ma chambre, la laissant seule avec l'épave qu'est devenu Kéké, probablement plus à cause de sa fatigue de base que du reste, même si ledit reste nous a tous bien entamés.

Une fois près de mon lit, je m'empresse de m'y asseoir, laissant retomber d'un coup toute l'euphorie de la soirée. Un peu de calme et d'obscurité ne fait pas de mal. Bon, on n'est pas totalement dans le noir, la lumière est éteinte mais la lune éclaire la chambre par la fenêtre.

Alors que je ne bouge presque plus, le regard dans le vide, l'esprit embrouillé par les effets de l'alcool, des quelques taffes et de la fatigue, Sysy vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, tout aussi vaseux… Enfin, un peu moins, apparemment.

« - Ça va, mec ?

\- Ouais… »

Tout semble silencieux, tout d'un coup. Bon, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin… Mais là, ça me laisse une drôle de sensation. Pas forcément positive, malheureusement. En fait, la soirée tombait à point nommé, car je suis un peu dans une phase sombre. Rien de bien grave, rien de dangereux, mais je n'ai pas le moral au plus haut. En conséquence, cette soirée arrivait au bon moment. Je l'ai passée à ne plus penser à tout ça, à faire abstraction de ce malaise inexpliqué, à profiter de mes trois meilleurs potes réunis sous mon toit pour l'occasion.

J'aurais pu en parler, vider un peu mon sac, même pendant pas longtemps. Mais je suppose que le fait de vouloir éviter de gâcher l'anniversaire de mon amie a joué un rôle important là-dedans. Et, de toute façon, j'ai conscience que tout ça se passe surtout dans ma tête, que dans le fond je n'ai pas de raison d'aller mal. Je ne suis pas malade, ma famille et mes amis vont bien, je ne suis pas dans une merde noire financièrement, ma chaîne va bon train, ma communauté est toujours sur le qui-vive pour me donner un coup de pouce ou m'envoyer des petits mots gentils et encourageants.

« - Eh ! Tu dors assis ?

\- Gneh, quoi ? »

La voix de Sylvain me tire de ma rêverie assez brusquement. Amusé par ma réaction, il pouffe de rire et me tapote le dos.

« - Allez, on va dire que oui.

\- Mmh…

\- Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe, mec ? »

Bon, il ne m'avait pas tant sorti de ma torpeur que ça. Toujours songeur, le regard dans le vide, je commence à repartir dans de grandes réflexions. Comment peut-on avoir le moral presque dans les chaussettes alors que tout est fait de sorte qu'on se sente bien ? Comment ai-je pu retomber dans ces pensées sombres alors qu'on vient tout juste de passer une soirée qui aurait dû me laisser un sentiment positif pendant des heures ?

« - Oh ! Me réponds pas, surtout.

\- Hein ? Euh… Pardon, je…

\- T'étais ailleurs, oui, ça se voit. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Rien…

\- Me prends pas pour une huître. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Mais rien ! Je suis juste…

\- Quoi ? »

A la fois agacé de son insistance et frustré de ne pas savoir comment lui expliquer, je soupire longuement, cachant ma tête entre mes mains.

« - Je sais pas, et ça me saoule. Je devrais être au top et… Je suis là, à… Je sais pas…

\- Mec, on a fait les couillons toute la soirée, on a un peu picolé et fumé un poil. C'est normal que tu sois pas super en forme. D'ailleurs, je sais même pas comment on arrive encore à avoir des conversations qui ont du sens. L'habitude, sûrement…

\- Non mais… Je parle pas de ça. »

Je laisse retomber mes bras mollement sur mes cuisses, la tête toujours basse.

« - Ah, je vois. »

Ce n'était pas bien difficile pour lui de comprendre, il savait déjà dans quel état j'étais avant la soirée, et pour cause, c'est lui qui est arrivé en premier. En fait, il est arrivé bien avant, en début d'après-midi, pour m'aider à tout préparer.

Bref, étant donné que nous n'étions que tous les deux pendant une bonne partie de la journée, j'ai eu l'occasion de lui expliquer… Cette chose que je n'arrive pas à expliquer, justement. Je suppose que c'est un début…

« - Mais pourquoi tu y repenses maintenant ?

\- Franchement ? Je sais pas.

\- J'avoue, là je comprends pas…

\- C'est peut-être parce que j'y ai pas pensé de la soirée.

\- Oui, sûrement. Mais… Qu'est-ce qui te turlupine autant ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien, enfin ! Et ça me fait chier ! »

Conscient que je suis en train de m'énerver tout seul, j'essaie tant bien que mal de me calmer. Mine de rien, la main de Sylvain qui frotte doucement mon dos pour me réconforter aide pas mal. Même si je me sens ridicule, pathétique, agacé de moi-même.

« - Tu te prends beaucoup trop la tête, mec. Je sais qu'on en a parlé cette aprem, mais si tu continues à te déprimer parce que justement tu déprimes déjà de base, à t'énerver de plus en plus à cause de ça, t'as pas fini.

\- Je sais…

\- Bon, alors c'est pas le moment d'en rajouter une couche. On a fait une super soirée pour Nini, on a passé la moitié de la journée à tout préparer, ça lui a fait plaisir, ça nous a fait plaisir, on s'est éclatés comme des grands gamins. Faut pas gâcher tout ça.

\- Moui… »

Le pire, c'est que j'ai parfaitement conscience de tout ça. Ce qui m'irrite encore plus contre moi-même. Bref, un cercle vicieux, un délire sans fin. Parce que oui, c'est clairement un délire, je n'ai aucune raison rationnelle d'être mal. Tout est dans ma tête, et tout s'amplifie dans ma tête. Certes, il y a parfois des symptômes, comme des montées de stress, des maux de ventre, des vertiges presque imperceptibles. Mais tout part de ma tête.

Je sais que ça va s'arranger, que ça passera avec le temps, surtout que je suis toujours bien entouré. Mais voilà, je suis dans une mauvaise passe, et là, au lieu de me repasser les meilleurs moments de cette soirée, je suis en train de retomber dans de sombres pensées.

« - Tu sais… En vrai, j'aurais pu tout préparer tout seul. Mais… Du coup, bah y aurait eu personne avec moi, ça aurait fait un peu… Vide…

\- Ah… ?

\- Au départ je voulais pas forcément d'aide, surtout que tu habites pas tout près. Mais voilà, ça m'évitait d'être seul. Et puis parce que c'est plus amusant, aussi. Et puis parce que c'est toi, donc je risquais pas de m'ennuyer.

\- Attends, t'aurais fait tout ça… Tout seul ?

\- Bah, c'était pas grand-chose. Mais j'avais besoin de… Me changer les idées. Et c'est plus facile à faire quand on n'est pas tout seul. »

Je ferme longuement les yeux, profitant du calme, appréciant les allers-retours de sa main sur mon dos. J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne à cause des effets des substances plus ou moins légales, ce qui me fait finalement rouvrir les yeux, par réflexe.

« - J'admire ta patience… T'aurais pu ignorer et te coucher sans te prendre la tête pour mes conneries, mais t'es resté…

\- Bah, c'est normal. Depuis quand je t'ignore ? »

A court d'arguments, je hausse les épaules, puis nous restons quelques instants sans rien dire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche à nouveau de moi, posant sa main sur mon bras.

« - Donc là, t'as encore besoin de te changer les idées, alors… ?

\- Ouais, un peu. »

* * *

 _TADAAAAAAAAAM ! Oui j'arrête juste là. Haha, ouais j'suis une connasse 8D Bon, restez calmes, la suite est déjà écrite donc elle ne va pas tarder ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**COMME UNE ADDICTION**

Fiction courte (comme ma… hein, quoi ?) sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, eh oui, encore une, on change pas une équipe qui gagne ! [Sydi]

Là encore on est dans les 6-7 chapitres, mais plus longs que ceux de la précédente ;)

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Égarement**

* * *

Après quelques secondes de silence, il sort quelque chose de sa poche. Un petit objet qui m'est très familier, et pour cause, je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois pendant la soirée.

« - Mec… T'es sûr de toi, là ?

\- Bah ouais, pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas si c'est prudent que je me fasse un joint comme ça, juste avant de dormir, alors qu'on a déjà taffé en plus d'avoir bu…

\- T'inquiète pas, je te laisserai pas tout descendre. Moi non plus, je veux pas qu'on prenne de risque. Mais à deux dessus, ça va le faire.

\- Mmh… OK. »

Il allume le joint et me le tend, puis il se lève pour aller ouvrir un peu la fenêtre, histoire d'aérer, tout de même, et prend une tasse qui traîne près de mon lit pour en faire un cendrier de fortune. Je tire une latte avec précaution, pour ne pas trop en prendre d'un coup. Nous passons quelques minutes dans le silence, à s'échanger la cigarette, la laissant se consumer un peu entre deux pour ne pas en avoir trop.

Je sens les effets me monter à la tête en un agréable étourdissement. Tout le poids que j'avais commencé à ressentir de nouveau sur mes épaules semble s'être volatilisé, mes muscles se détendent et la discrète sensation de torsion dans mon estomac s'est dissipée. Je suis tellement relaxé d'un coup que j'en perds brièvement l'équilibre.

Amusé, Sylvain me rattrape dans mon début de chute en me retenant par le bras, puis sa main remonte vers mon épaule dans un geste étrangement lent. Il se rapproche encore et rompt le silence d'une voix basse, comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu.

« - J'ai un autre truc pour te changer les idées… Mais je sais pas si tu vas être d'accord.

\- Hein… ? Tu dis ça comme si t'allais me torturer, ou un truc du genre !

\- Mmh, pas vraiment, non. »

J'esquisse une grimace d'incompréhension face à son attitude soudainement un peu bizarre, même si je ne suis probablement pas crédible au vu des effets que les taffes doivent avoir sur mes traits. Je n'ai pas le temps de reposer la moindre question, il approche son visage du mien, penche légèrement sa tête et vient attraper mon oreille entre ses lèvres.

J'aurais pu simplement prendre ça à la rigolade et passer à autre chose. Sauf que là, l'intention n'est clairement pas innocente, ce geste déborde d'une sensualité totalement assumée et on ne peut plus explicite. En plus, il le fait plusieurs fois !

Déconcerté, je ne parviens même pas à bouger le petit doigt, face à un tel geste. Et, de surcroît, ça a l'air de me remuer un peu. Je réprime difficilement un frisson à ce contact répété et reste muet de stupeur. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui est en train de se passer, je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool, la weed, les deux, ou encore autre chose.

Au bout d'un moment, Sylvain se recule et me regarde avec insistance, resserrant légèrement sa prise sur mon épaule. Au bout de quelques secondes, je sors de ma torpeur et lui adresse un regard choqué et empli de questions.

« - Mec, tu déconnes ?

\- Ben… Nan, je sais ce que je fais.

\- Mais…

\- Te sens pas obligé, je propose, c'est tout. »

Sidéré, je prends quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qui est en train de se passer. C'était donc une proposition ? Est-ce que mon meilleur pote est réellement en train de me faire des avances ? Je me disais aussi qu'il était en train de devenir un peu bizarre !

« - Je veux bien que tu m'aides à me changer les idées, mais… Comme ça ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je te dis, je propose juste.

\- Mais… »

Désorienté par une telle attitude de sa part, je ne trouve même plus de quoi répondre. Il me sort ça comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Je ne sais pas si c'est seulement dû au fait qu'on a du vent dans les voiles et des vapeurs dans la tête, mais lui reste convaincu de ce qu'il dit, et moi… Je me sens étrangement pas totalement désintéressé par cette suggestion. Quoi ?

« - Fais pas cette tête.

\- Tu veux que je réagisse comment ?

\- Bah, déjà si tu me répondais, ce serait un bon début.

\- Mais tu veux que je réponde quoi à ça ?

\- Bah, ce que tu veux, ça dépend de ce que t'as envie. »

Ne sachant toujours pas quoi répondre face à tant de désinvolture, je hausse les épaules et laisse partir un rire nerveux, totalement confus. J'ai encore un léger doute sur le caractère sérieux de sa… Proposition. Rien que de mettre un mot là-dessus me perturbe ! Quel chemin a pu emprunter son esprit pour en arriver là ? Est-ce seulement le joint qu'on vient de fumer ?

« - Je… Déjà, j'ai envie de comprendre ce qui te prend.

\- Ce qui me prend ? J'en sais rien, moi.

\- Non mais tu me proposes ça comme tu me proposerais de regarder un film pour me « changer les idées » ! Avoue que c'est pas le même délire.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais on s'en fout. »

Bon, je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête de comprendre, il semble ne même pas avoir conscience de l'ampleur de ces propos. Ou alors c'est moi qui me prends trop la tête… ? Non, non, c'est quand même mon meilleur pote, il n'est pas censé proposer ce genre de chose ! Enfin, en même temps, je ne peux pas me cacher que j'ai plutôt apprécié son geste, ni ce que ça a éveillé en moi…

« - C'est juste que… L'idée me tente bien, alors je propose.

\- Tu… Ça te « tente »… ? Vraiment ?

\- Ouais… »

Ni le fait que ces aveux me font un certain effet aussi… Merde ! Comment on en est arrivés là ? Je ne peux décemment pas prétendre que c'est seulement l'alcool et la beuh qui sont la cause de tout ça, ce serait trop facile. Il y a forcément autre chose. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement, mais…

« - Faut quand même que tu sois d'accord, évidemment. »

Sur ces mots, il se rapproche encore et dépose un petit baiser juste en-dessous de mon oreille. Ce geste n'est pas totalement innocent, mais je sais qu'il ne me forcerait à rien. Par contre, ma réaction est probablement encore plus inattendue pour moi que pour lui…

Alors que sa bouche a tout juste effleuré la peau, un violent frisson m'a saisi et un couinement discret mais totalement incontrôlé s'est échappé de mes lèvres. Mes doigts et mes orteils se sont crispés par réflexe, et j'ai ressenti comme une immense vague de chaleur, courte mais intense. Ce n'était presque rien, juste un minuscule bisou égaré près de mon lobe. Ce n'était pas long, même pas une seconde entière. Mais les effets sont remarquables…

« - Ah, par contre, ça c'était pas prévu…

\- Te moque pas !

\- Je me moque pas. C'est… Adorable.

\- Nan, je suis pas « adorable » ! »

A peine ai-je le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il m'encercle de ses bras et, dans un geste soudain, il vient poser ses lèvres contre les miennes, avec une ferveur qui trouble sa respiration et que je ressens dans son étreinte qui se resserre.

J'aurais dû réagir et l'interrompre dans sa lancée. J'aurais dû être choqué par une telle initiative et l'empêcher de continuer. Pourtant, il s'avère que ce baiser éveille en moi une multitude de sensations et d'émotions, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres, qui semblent se bousculer, s'entremêler, m'entraînant dans une confusion étrangement plaisante.

Le contact de ses lèvres taquinant fébrilement les miennes, de son souffle presque brûlant se mêlant au mien, de ses mains qui se promènent sur mon dos et de son corps qui vient se blottir contre le mien me fait frissonner d'aise et trembler de ce que je me dois de qualifier d'excitation.

En fait, je dis que j'aurais dû le repousser… Mais je n'en ai pas du tout l'envie, ni même l'idée. Et, après tout, ce n'est pas si mal comme ça.

 **[…]**

J'ignore depuis quand ça dure. Une demi-heure, une heure, dix minutes… Je n'en ai aucune idée, la notion de temps s'est dissoute dans cette atmosphère presque onirique. Sans doute un mélange des effets de l'alcool, du dernier petit joint, et de tout ce qui s'en est suivi.

Je ne réfléchis plus à rien depuis que nous nous sommes embrassés, depuis que nous avons commencé à échanger des caresses de plus en plus fébriles et curieuses, depuis que nos vêtements se sont retrouvés au sol ou au pied du lit les uns après les autres. L'esprit embrumé, je me laisse emporter dans cette étreinte charnelle. Je ne me pose plus la moindre question, je ne me mets aucune barrière. Je profite simplement avec lui de ce long moment d'égarement, dont les raisons restent floues mais importent peu.

Au fil des secondes, chaque geste, chaque son, chaque sensation me fait un peu plus perdre mes repères, sans que je n'aie la moindre envie de les retrouver. Chacun de ses baisers, chacune de ses flatteries sur ma peau, chacun de ses soupirs, chacun de ses regards troublés et intenses me font vibrer, me hérissent de frissons et font chavirer mon cœur qui s'emballe toujours plus, résonnant dans mes oreilles.

Nos lèvres se cherchent, se lutinent, s'emprisonnent, nos halètements se confondent, nos corps déjà moites se pressent l'un contre l'autre, nos mains explorent chaque parcelle de l'autre qui se présente. Petit à petit, sa bouche dévie vers mon cou qu'il vient picorer de baisers insistants et sensuels, auxquels il mêle petit à petit sa langue, puis ses dents.

Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment moi-même, ces petites attentions me provoquent soudainement un frémissement intense qui me saisit tout entier, diffusent une brutale vague de chaleur dans tout mon corps et me coupent le souffle l'espace d'un instant. Mes doigts se crispent sur son dos, mes muscles se contractent d'un coup et un couinement aigu m'échappe sans que je n'aie le temps ne serait-ce que de songer à le retenir.

« - Ça va ? »

Au son de sa voix un peu éraillée, je rouvre les yeux et le regarde, hochant légèrement la tête en guise de réponse. Il remonte lentement sa main posée sur ma cuisse, longeant mon flanc, et revient terrer son visage dans mon cou pour y reprendre ses cajoleries lascives. Ma réaction, là encore, est radicale. J'étouffe les sons qui menacent de s'échapper en retenant parfois mon souffle ou en me mordant la lèvre, me tortillant sous lui, paupières closes.

Finalement, mon allusion de tout à l'heure n'était pas si inadéquate, c'est un simplement un autre sens du verbe « torturer ». C'est une torture douce, stimulante, aguicheuse. Au bout d'un moment, ses morsures se font un peu plus insistantes, ce qui ne manque pas de me faire un certain effet. Hors contexte, ce serait plutôt douloureux. Mais là…

« - Hnnn… Plus fort…

\- T'es sûr… ? »

En guise de réponse, j'agrippe ses cheveux et les serre dans ma paume. Il accentue alors la pression de ses dents sur ma peau, m'arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus audibles, que je m'efforce encore plus d'étouffer pour ne pas alerter toute la baraque. Bien que surpris, il continue ses assauts dans mon cou, à plusieurs endroits, hésitant de moins en moins en voyant mes réactions.

Il descend petit à petit sur mon buste, en prenant soin d'y aller un peu moins fort. Mes doigts serrent encore un peu plus ses boucles sombres, mon corps se contracte par à-coups, des couinements difficilement retenus m'échappent de plus en plus fréquemment. Ses morsures agréablement douloureuses déclenchent à chaque fois une bouffée de chaleur qui semble partir de mon cœur pour se diffuser partout, comme si elle coulait dans mes veines.

Je finis par l'interrompre dans son action et prends son visage entre mes mains pour le faire remonter et l'embrasser avidement, tout en refermant mes jambes au-dessus des siennes. Il me suit dans cette fougue soudaine et me prend par les hanches pour ensuite entamer une ondulation légère mais efficace de son bas-ventre contre le mien.

Ses doigts curieux et impatients se rapprochent dangereusement de ma toison pubienne, dans un effleurement taquin qui me chatouille un peu et me provoque un frisson qui se propage dans tout mon corps. Alors que je sens qu'il hésite encore un peu, je prends sa main et la pose directement sur l'endroit convoité, non sans lui adresser un regard provocateur en esquissant un sourire malicieux.

Amusé et visiblement stimulé par ce côté audacieux, il retourne s'affairer dans mon cou et accompagne les allées et venues de son bassin en imprimant un mouvement similaire sur nos parties intimes qui glissent l'une contre l'autre. Ce contact nous extirpe à tous les deux des soupirs haletants, des gémissements étouffés, nous coupe le souffle par moments.

La proximité entre nos corps, les frottements de sa peau contre la mienne, les caresses de sa langue et ses morsures dans mon cou, sa chaleur corporelle sous mes doigts qui l'explorent sans que je puisse m'en lasser… Tout me rend dingue, me fait frémir, m'envahit d'une sensation de plénitude, de bien-être.

Lorsqu'il articule mon prénom à mon oreille en un couinement à la fois adorable et sensuel, je craque complètement et agrippe son fessier de mes mains pour guider ses va-et-vient, qui se font de plus en plus rapides, nerveux, débridés. Il me suit dans cette exaltation et me tient par les hanches, sans cesser ses à-coups frénétiques.

Emporté par une vague d'extase, je tremble sous les émotions qui me submergent, m'attirant inexorablement dans un gouffre qui semble sans fin. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes euphoriques, nous atteignons finalement le point de non retour, l'un après l'autre. Son souffle qui me brûle presque se calme, son corps se détend contre le mien, ses mains remontent pour aller s'emmêler à mes cheveux en vrac et il m'embrasse au coin des lèvres, avec une tendresse qui apaise d'autant plus l'atmosphère.

Après un moment de flottement, où nous récupérons à notre rythme, nous prenons tout le même le temps de nous nettoyer de l'essence de notre plaisir partagé, puis nous nous recouchons côte à côte, sans mot dire. La température semble avoir grimpé de plusieurs degrés, mais ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Sylvain, qui n'hésite pas à me reprendre spontanément dans ses bras. Surpris, mais surtout attendri et ravi, je réponds à son étreinte et dépose des petits baisers sur sa gorge, au niveau de ses clavicules. Il entreprend de ses doigts agiles de douces caresses dans mes cheveux, les embrassant de temps en temps.

Nous profitons de ces effusions de tendresse, muette mais bien présente. Des frissons m'échappent encore lorsque ses doigts redescendent dans mon cou, puis sur mon épaule, puis un peu plus bas encore. Je me sens bien, tout simplement. Ses gestes affectueux achèvent de me combler, de m'apaiser.

Épuisé tant par l'effort physique que par les émotions, je ne tarde pas à sombrer dans le sommeil, bercé par les subtiles divagations de ses doigts sur mon bras, par son souffle chaud et calme, et par la fraîcheur de la nuit qui passe par la fenêtre entrouverte.

* * *

 _Et voilà, ça c'est fait ! Héhé, alors, qu'en dites-vous ? La faute à l'alcool ? La faute à la beuh ? Ou pas vraiment ? Comment se profile le lendemain de soirée, selon vous ? Dites-moi donc ! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**COMME UNE ADDICTION**

Fiction courte (comme ma… hein, quoi ?) sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, eh oui, encore une, on change pas une équipe qui gagne ! [Sydi]

Là encore on est dans les 6-7 chapitres, mais plus longs que ceux de la précédente ;)

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Réveil**

* * *

Je suis réveillé à la fois par la lumière éclatante du jour, par l'air frais de dehors qui vient me picoter la peau, et par le chatouillis que des doigts baladeurs provoquent sur mon dos. Peinant à émerger, je soupire et m'étire longuement, l'esprit encore embrumé de tout ce qui s'est passé hier. La soirée, les nombreuses bières, les quelques joints… Et puis la suite.

Bizarrement, l'idée ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Je ne suis pas vraiment choqué, même si c'était vraiment improbable et que ça devrait être, en principe, très gênant de me rendre compte qu'on a été si intimes. En plus, ça venait tellement de nulle part, c'était sûrement dû en grande partie à l'alcool et à la weed, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que me « changer les idées » d'une telle façon, avec lui, serait si plaisant.

Frissonnant déjà suite à ses légères caresses, je me tourne vers lui et, spontanément, je me blottis contre lui. Bien que manifestement surpris, il répond à mon étreinte et reprend ses flatteries sur mon dos. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, je me décide finalement à parler, comme si de rien n'était.

« - Bien dormi ?

\- Mmh… Moui, un peu mal au crâne, par contre. Et toi ?

\- Ouaip, pareil. »

Peut-être qu'il cache bien son jeu, mais lui non plus n'a pas l'air vraiment perturbé par ce qui s'est passé. Pourtant, c'était totalement improbable, voire inapproprié. Mais ça s'est fait comme ça, sans qu'on y réfléchisse, sans qu'on se prenne la tête. Et, même si on s'est découvert sous un autre angle et, on peut le dire, sous toutes les coutures, je le connais quand même bien de base, donc je pense que s'il était troublé par tout ça, je le sentirais.

Comme si je voulais malgré tout m'en assurer, je dépose machinalement un petit baiser dans son cou, juste en-dessous de sa clavicule. Puis, j'en laisse un deuxième, et un troisième, et d'autres encore. Il ne dit rien, ne tique pas, sa seule réaction se ressent dans ses caresses qui se font plus insistantes le long de mon échine.

Au bout d'un certain temps, sa voix un peu rauque finit par briser le silence.

« - T'es pas gêné… ? »

Je pose mon regard quelques secondes sur lui, puis le laisse dériver dans le vide, pensif. Si je me sens gêné ? Peut-être. Disons que ce n'est pas ce que sont censés faire des potes. Quoique… Qui a décidé de ce qui doit se faire et ne pas se faire ? D'où vient cette espèce d'appréhension ambiante des « dérapages » ? Est-ce que le fait de dépasser cette barrière brise vraiment quelque chose dans l'amitié ? Encore un grand débat…

Finalement, l'amitié, c'est aussi et surtout la sincérité, alors s'il y a aussi cet aspect-là, pourquoi faire comme si ça n'en faisait pas partie ? Si c'est arrivé, c'est que, dans un sens, ça devait arriver, j'ai envie de dire. Alors pourquoi se brider l'esprit et faire comme si c'était une incommensurable erreur ? Pourquoi ne pas raisonner dans l'autre sens, et accueillir cette nouveauté, même si elle n'a a priori rien à faire là ?

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas qu'il ne faut pas se poser de question et accepter aveuglément ce genre d'évolution dans la relation amicale. Priorité au consentement mutuel. Mais, dans notre cas, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes plutôt sur la même longueur d'ondes, surtout que ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé l'idée, à la base… Il faut tout de même que j'en reste sûr, il peut tout à faire avoir changé d'avis. D'autant plus que, s'il me pose cette question, c'est peut-être parce qu'il est justement gêné, qu'il regrette, qu'il ne veut pas que ça évolue dans ce sens.

Dans tous les cas, pour ma part, ça ne me pose pas vraiment de problème. Certes, c'est surprenant, étrange, atypique, voire inapproprié et choquant pour certains points de vue. Mais ce serait un mensonge démesuré de dire que l'idée me déplaît ou m'offense, que je n'ai pas apprécié ou que je regrette. En fait, non, je ne me sens pas gêné. Pas du tout, même.

« - Dylan… ?

\- Mmh ? Non. Je devrais… ?

\- Euh… J'en sais rien.

\- Toi, ça te gêne ? »

Il prend à son tour un temps pour y réfléchir. J'espère malgré tout qu'il ne se sent pas mal par rapport à ça. Même si je suis tout à fait prêt à accepter qu'il ne veuille pas poursuivre dans cette lancée, ça m'embêterait beaucoup qu'il soit mal à l'aise, qu'il ait des remords, qu'il culpabilise. Surtout que ça risquerait d'occasionner quelques aléas, comme des soupçons au moindre mot ou geste douteux, de mauvaises réactions à certaines blagues qu'on fait pourtant souvent, peut-être même une perte de confiance. Et, vu le temps depuis lequel on se connaît, vu l'amitié qui nous lie, ce serait bien dommage.

« - Bizarrement, non.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas… Tu pourrais dire comme moi pour pas me vexer, pour pas culpabiliser, ou je sais pas, moi…

\- Mmh… Pas faux. »

Il hausse les épaules et se tourne pour fixer le plafond, visiblement toujours songeur. Si je ne le connaissais pas si bien, j'aurais encore des doutes sur la sincérité de sa réponse. Mais je comprends qu'il ne veut pas se prendre la tête non plus, que ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, et que si on veut continuer de cette façon, rien ne nous en empêche.

« - Je te cache pas que… Je m'en veux un peu.

\- Oh… Pourquoi ?

\- Bah… C'est pas comme si je t'avais pas un peu fait du rentre-dedans avec, disons, une subtilité… Pachydermique. »

Amusé par cette expression, j'éclate de rire tout seul, sous son regard un peu circonspect. Je lui tapote l'épaule et en profite pour l'enlacer en me rapprochant.

« - On peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment opposé de résistance non plus.

\- Ouais, m'enfin… Au début, t'étais choqué.

\- Bah ça c'est normal, ça sortait un peu de nulle part.

\- OK, mais t'avais peut-être accepté… A cause de l'alcool, ou du joint, ou je sais pas.

\- Mec, on n'avait pas bu ni taffé comme des trous noirs intersidéraux, non plus. D'accord, si y avait rien eu, j'aurais peut-être été beaucoup plus dur à convaincre, ou j'aurais même pas accepté. Mais j'étais quand même assez conscient pour te repousser si j'avais pas voulu.

\- Ouais, mais… T'es sûr… ?

\- Mais oui ! Et je suis sûr que t'étais assez conscient aussi pour te rendre compte que… Je faisais pas semblant. »

Ponctuant ces derniers mots d'un sourire en coin, je faufile mon nez dans son cou pour le frotter doucement d'un geste taquin. Il pouffe de rire, puis il m'entoure de ses bras et l'une de ses mains vient se perdre dans mes cheveux en vrac. L'autre flatte à nouveau mon dos, ce qui ne manque pas de me faire frissonner et soupirer d'aise, discrètement mais sûrement. Je lui rends ces petites attentions en promenant mes doigts sur sa hanche et son ventre, et en reprenant mes petits baisers au niveau de ses clavicules.

Nous restons ainsi pendant un certain temps, simplement enlacés, à échanger ces quelques tendresses, qui contrastent un peu avec hier soir où nous étions particulièrement… Disons agités. C'est bon aussi d'être proches de cette façon, de profiter d'une étreinte à caractère pas forcément sexuel malgré notre nudité.

« - On est bien, là, non ? »

Cette phrase m'est sortie sans que j'y pense vraiment. Simple expression spontanée de ce que je ressens, je suppose. Sylvain laisse partir un petit rire nerveux, visiblement un peu déstabilisé par cette remarque. Alors que je commence à m'en inquiéter – car s'il y a une chose que je ne veux pas, c'est qu'il soit mal à l'aise à cause de tout ça – il me serre un peu plus contre lui et un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

« - Ouais, carrément. »

Je lui souris à mon tour, puis je me redresse pour être à sa hauteur et effleure son nez du mien. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, à guetter tout signe de refus de sa part, je scelle nos lèvres en un baiser bien plus doux et posé que tous ceux que nous avons pu échanger hier – enfin, très tôt ce matin. Bien qu'un peu surpris au début, il me suit dans cette action.

C'est un peu étrange, mais certainement pas déplaisant. Avec les substances qui ont pas mal entamé nos esprits, j'avais presque oublié la sensation de sa bouche contre la mienne, de nos barbes qui se touchent et de nos souffles tièdes qui se mêlent. Et c'est avec plaisir que je la redécouvre et l'apprécie encore davantage.

Lorsque nous nous séparons de quelques centimètres, je passe ma main dans ses boucles brunes et les titille doucement.

« - Tu t'en veux plus, j'espère… ?

\- Euh… N-non, pourquoi ?

\- Pour être sûr.

\- En même temps, avec tout ça… »

Il esquisse un sourire et je m'avance pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Il cajole du bout de ses doigts le creux de mes reins, ce qui m'extirpe un frisson plus prononcé que les précédents. Alors qu'il passe sous mon menton pour y laisser un baiser, je garde les yeux clos, savourant ce contact. Son souffle se coupe soudainement, un bref instant, tandis qu'il se recule un peu.

« - Oh merde !

\- Mmh, quoi ?

\- Ton cou… T'as plein de marques ! »

Je rouvre les yeux et touche l'endroit en question. Effectivement, à défaut d'en voir la couleur, je sens que c'est plus tiède que le reste. Bon, eh bien il faut croire que les effets de ses morsures sont aussi valables sur le long terme, d'une certaine façon.

« - Putain, c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça… ?

\- Bah faut croire. Mais c'est pas grave, hein.

\- Ouais, mais… Woah, la vache ! »

Nous nous regardons une ou deux secondes dans un silence perplexe, puis nous éclatons de rire presque en même temps, amusés par cette situation quelque peu cocasse.

« - Je cacherai tout ça comme je peux. »

Comme pour me venger, je me rebaisse un peu et l'embrasse dans le cou à plusieurs reprises, en attrapant par moments l'épiderme entre mes dents. Amusé, il me laisse faire et me tient par les hanches pour me garder tout contre lui.

Je poursuis mes taquineries dans son cou, en longeant ses clavicules et en remontant parfois près de ses oreilles pour les attraper entre mes lèvres, en écho à sa toute première initiative de cette nuit. Petit à petit, je redescends sur son buste pour y laisser des baisers un peu plus sensuels, passant de temps en temps la pointe de ma langue.

Alors que je reprends des caresses sur son flanc, sentant sa peau tiède rendue granuleuse par les frissons sous mes doigts, il étouffe un petit rire nerveux et se contracte légèrement. Soucieux, je relève la tête et le regarde avec attention.

« - Tout va bien ?

\- Ouais, c'est juste… Mal de crâne, tout ça. Pas trop la force…

\- Ah mais te sens pas obligé à quoi que ce soit.

\- J'ai pas spécialement envie… Enfin…

\- T'inquiète, je te force à rien. Détends-toi, juste. »

Bien qu'un peu décontenancé, il ne bronche pas et repose sa tête sur l'oreiller en fermant les yeux. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, a priori, mais ça montre qu'il me fait toujours confiance, même dans ce contexte, et ça me fait chaud au cœur.

Je recommence une série de baisers sur son torse, aspirant parfois doucement la chair, et ma main se promène sur sa hanche et sur le haut de sa cuisse. Il me laisse le papouiller consciencieusement, faisant glisser inlassablement ses doigts dans mes cheveux d'un geste affectueux. Je trace mon chemin depuis ses épaules jusqu'au milieu de son buste, entre ses côtes, vers son nombril.

A ce moment, ses muscles se crispent par réflexe à ce contact et il tire un peu sur mes cheveux sans le faire exprès, et sans que ce soit douloureux. Alors que ses jambes se replient par automatisme, j'en profite pour faufiler ma main en-dessous et m'aventurer sur la frontière entre sa cuisse et son fessier. Un adorable couinement lui échappe, ce qui m'encourage à poursuivre dans ma lancée.

Je passe quelques minutes ainsi, à le bichonner de ces caresses et petits bisous un peu aléatoires. Puis, je suis interrompu dans ma lancée par un son étrange, un gargouillement…

« - C'est ton ventre qui fait ce bruit-là ?

\- Mmh ? Peut-être. Je sais pas, j'ai pas fait gaffe. »

Il hausse les épaules et je me redresse pour me pelotonner à nouveau contre lui en venant frotter doucement mon nez contre le sien, puis le long de sa mâchoire et dans son cou.

« - Oooh, petit chaton. »

Je pouffe de rire à cette comparaison, qui s'avère plutôt cohérente. Il profite de ma position pour venir m'embrasser dans les cheveux et les titiller de ses doigts. Et nous restons encore ainsi pendant un certain temps…

« - C'est bizarre, quand même. Un peu… Non… ?

\- Moui… Mais c'est cool, donc on s'en fout ? »

Il me regarde d'un air d'abord un peu décontenancé, puis il acquiesce en esquissant un sourire et reprend ses petites attentions dans mes cheveux. Mes paupières se referment petit à petit, même si je ne m'endors pas vraiment. Il y a encore des restes de nos consommations de la soirée, pour lui comme pour moi, qui nous rendent un peu vaseux et longs à la détente. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de songer à tout ça…

Ce n'était qu'une étreinte égarée, en partie provoquée par les effets des nombreuses bières et des quelques taffes. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un peu plus, je ne veux pas que ça se limite à ça, et lui non plus, apparemment, sinon on ne serait pas encore en train d'échanger tous ces gestes affectueux. C'est comme si notre amitié se prolongeait naturellement et s'adaptait à cette nouveauté, alors qu'on aurait pu être choqués, considérer cette nuit comme une erreur monumentale et ne plus jamais revenir dessus, ou pire, ne plus oser se parler ni même se voir à cause de ça.

Je ne saurais expliquer ce qui se passe, et je n'ai même pas envie d'y réfléchir. Tout ce qui m'importe pour l'instant, c'est que je me sens bien comme ça, avec lui, dans cette situation. Peut-être qu'on ne se remet pas vraiment en question parce qu'on a encore des restes des substances d'hier dans l'organisme, qui floutent un peu notre capacité de raisonnement. Je n'en sais rien, et je crois que je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on se prenne la tête pour quelque chose qui n'a rien de grave. Même si, je me dois de l'admettre, se laisser emporter dans ce genre de « câlins » avec son meilleur pote n'est peut-être pas la chose la plus normale du siècle. Mais, au fond, la normalité, c'est chiant, non ?

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Avec une phrase de conclusion ma foi parlante, n'est-ce pas…_

 _Bref, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Dites-moi, mes petits bouchons (oui, parfaitement) !_


	4. Chapter 4

**COMME UNE ADDICTION**

Fiction courte (comme ma… hein, quoi ?) sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, eh oui, encore une, on change pas une équipe qui gagne ! [Sydi]

Là encore on est dans les 6-7 chapitres, mais plus longs que ceux de la précédente ;)

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Explications**

* * *

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps on reste comme ça, à s'échanger en silence toutes ces petites attentions. De toute façon, la notion de temps est toujours assez floue dans ce genre de moment…

« - Je propose qu'on se bouge, sinon on va rester ici comme des larves toute la journée.

\- Mmh, pas faux. »

Bien qu'un peu à contrecœur, je me redresse pour le laisser s'asseoir. Nous récupérons nos vêtements un peu éparpillés et, au bout d'un moment, je me surprends à regarder Sylvain de manière plutôt insistante. Peut-être un peu trop… Enfin, après tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit et ce matin, est-ce que c'est « trop » de le détailler ainsi ?

Et puis, c'est qu'il est bien foutu, ce con. Bon, je le savais déjà, mais je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu de cette manière, et je prête étrangement beaucoup plus attention à ses courbes finement dessinées, à ses bras un peu musclés mais pas trop, à son torse presque imberbe, à la discrète ligne de poils sous son nombril, à la légère cambrure de son dos… Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai manifestement pas été assez discret – enfin, est-ce que voulais vraiment l'être, au fond ?

« - Quoi ?

\- Hein… ? Rien. C'est que t'es beau, en fait. »

Bien qu'un peu étonné de cette remarque inopinée sur le moment, il pouffe de rire et revêt un air taquin.

« - Bah tu savais pas, depuis le temps ?

\- Aha, mais si, bien sûr. C'est juste que… Je redécouvre. »

Toujours un peu joueur, il revient vers moi, s'approchant dangereusement un peu trop.

« - C'est vrai, moi aussi. Et t'es pas mal non plus. »

D'abord intrigué par son attitude, je sens qu'elle provoque un certain remue-ménage en moi. Une chaleur me monte aux joues, mon cœur commence à s'emballer et mon souffle à s'écourter. J'ose à peine le regarder dans les yeux, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin pour comprendre à quoi il s'amuse.

Sa main se pose sur mon épaule nue et il se penche pour attraper mon oreille entre ses lèvres, me soutirant ainsi un infime couinement et un frisson à peine dissimulé.

« - Maaais… »

Devant mon air faussement boudeur, il laisse sa main glisser le long de mon bras et se rapproche encore pour me subtiliser un baiser, un peu trop court à mon goût. Mais je ne dis rien et le laisse récupérer le reste de ses habits.

« - Je te pique la salle de bains cinq minutes. A toute ! »

Et il quitte la chambre, comme si de rien n'était. A la fois amusé et un peu frustré, je me reprends et cherche dans mes placards un T-shirt au col assez haut pour cacher la misère.

 **[…]**

Une bonne douche après une soirée arrosée et une nuit mouvementée, ça fait toujours du bien ! Et puis, au moins, ça m'a complètement réveillé, pour le coups les derniers effets des bières et des joints ont complètement disparu. Une fois sec et habillé, je descends directement à la cuisine, où je retrouve ma meilleure amie qui vient manifestement de se lever aussi.

En guise de bonjour, je la serre dans mes bras et lui fais un gros bisou bien sonore sur la joue, ce qui l'amuse même si elle fait mine de râler.

« - Bien dormi ?

\- Comme une marmotte ! Et vous deux, ça va ? Vous vous êtes pas mis trop de baffes ?

\- Nan, t'inquiète. Par contre, j'ai cru voir que Kéké est encore en train de pioncer ?

\- Effectivement, une vraie loque, le pauvre bichon ! Mais au moins, comme ça, j'ai super bien dormi ! »

Elle embrasse ma joue et se recule… Puis elle écarquille soudainement les yeux.

« - Putain, Dylan ! T'as des plaques !

\- Hein ?

\- T'as fait une réaction allergique à un truc, ou quoi ? »

Inquiète, elle s'approche de moi et passe sa main sur ma gorge. D'abord perplexe, je finis par comprendre. Et merde, faut croire que je les ai pas assez bien camouflées. Je lui dis quoi ? Si je ne lui explique pas, elle va se faire un sang d'encre. Mais si je lui dis ce qui s'est passé…

« - Merde, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pour être rouge comme ça ?

\- Euh…

\- Ça a pas l'air de t'inquiéter.

\- C'est… C'est normal, je sais ce que c'est.

\- Ah bon ? C'est quoi, alors ?

\- Eh ben… »

Elle m'interroge du regard de façon insistante, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'est pas que je pense qu'elle va se foutre de ma gueule ou me rejeter, au contraire. On se connaît depuis qu'on est tout petits, alors elle ne va pas s'offusquer ou se moquer de moi pour quelque chose comme ça, même si ça peut paraître très bizarre.

« - Eh, si tes chaussettes t'intéressent plus que moi, tu me le dis ! »

Cette réflexion amusée de sa part me fait immédiatement relever la tête et a même le mérite de me faire sourire alors que je suis dans une situation pour le moins embarrassante.

« - Désolé. C'est juste que… Je sais pas trop comment expliquer.

\- Bah… Avec des explications.

\- Merci, mademoiselle Obvious.

\- De rien, c'est gratuit. Non, sérieusement, dis-moi.

\- Euh… Disons que… C'est…

\- Accouche, je vais pas te bouffer !

\- C'est Sysy… »

Je crois que ces mots l'ont rendue encore plus perplexe. Bon, c'est vrai que, du coup, l'analogie se fait tout de suite dans ma tête. Mais, vu qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé, forcément, elle est perdue.

« - Mais… Je comprends pas, même ivre mort, il tape pas les gens !

\- Nan mais… Il m'a pas frappé, c'est pas ça.

\- Ben alors c'est quoi ?

\- C'est des… Des morsures… »

Voilà, c'est dit. Pas évident de cracher le morceau, mais je l'ai fait. Sauf qu'Anaïs semble ne pas avoir tout à fait compris, vu la grimace d'incompréhension qu'elle m'adresse.

« - Donc, quand il est bourré, il mord les gens… ?

\- Mais non ! On n'était pas si bourrés que ça, de toute façon.

\- Je… Je pige pas, là…

\- Mais enfin ! Tu fais exprès ?

\- Bah non, désolée, je lis pas dans ta tête, mon grand ! »

Et merde, il faut que je sois plus explicite. J'aurais pas cru… Du coup, ça me fait un peu peur, si vraiment elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que je veux lui dire, le choc va être encore plus grand quand elle va comprendre. Et ça me fout un peu mal… Enfin, puisqu'il faut être plus précis, allons-y, soyons plus précis.

« - Bon, OK. Pour te la faire simple, on… On n'a pas fait que dormir, tous les deux. »

Bien. Vu la tête de dix kilomètres de long qu'elle tire, je crois que, cette fois, elle a bien compris. Elle me fixe longuement, sans rien dire, bouche bée, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Autant dire que c'est gênant, même si je sais qu'elle ne va pas me juger.

« - Désolé si j'ai brisé l'innocence qui te reste.

\- Euh… Non, non, c'est pas ça, mais…

\- Ouais, je sais, c'est bizarre.

\- Mais… Genre, vraiment ? Enfin, que… Pourquoi… ?

\- A part parce qu'on avait envie, je vois pas d'autre raison.

\- Ouais OK mais je veux dire… Comment… ?

\- Comment on en est arrivé là ? Bonne question. »

Toujours déconcertée, les bras ballants, le regard empli d'incompréhension, elle me fixe longuement, cherchant davantage d'explications. Embarrassé, je décide de détourner ma propre attention en me faisant un café.

« - Je sais pas ce qui nous a pris. Y a sûrement l'alcool et la beuh qui ont aidé à nous désinhiber, mais le reste ça s'est fait naturellement. C'est parti de rien… »

Histoire de continuer à m'occuper et aussi parce que j'ai faim, je me prépare de quoi accompagner le café. Nini est toujours plantée au milieu de la cuisine, immobile, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant ce bug.

« - Eh ! T'as disjoncté ?

\- Non, non ! C'est juste que… Euh…

\- Oui, je sais, c'est super chelou de coucher avec son meilleur pote. Mais si tu continues à faire cette tête, je sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi.

\- Mais… C'est pas que c'est super chelou… Enfin si, du coup maintenant je vais avoir des doutes sur la manière dont tu me vois ! Mais…

\- Hein ? Mais non, t'es folle, toi ! »

Amusé mais tout de même inquiet qu'elle me soupçonne de quoi que ce soit, je la prends dans mes bras et lui tapote doucement le dos. Certes, ça a le mérite de soulever la question. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je la regarde différemment à cause de ça.

« - C'est pas du tout pareil, ma Nini. Je te connais depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

\- Ouais, mais quand même… Si t'en es arrivé là avec Sysy, rien n'est impossible.

\- Mais c'est pas pareil, je te dis ! »

Je relâche l'étreinte et la fixe du regard le plus convaincu que je puisse avoir.

« - Toi et moi, on se connaît depuis qu'on est gamins. Avec Sysy, on se connaît depuis des années, mais pas depuis autant de temps. Et puis même, ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Bah, on sait jamais… En plus, si tu commences à dépasser ce genre de limite avec UN pote, permets-moi d'avoir des doutes !

\- On s'en fout, de ça, je te dis que ça n'a rien à voir. T'es mon amie depuis des lustres, on a grandi ensemble. Avec toi, ce serait pas possible. Je t'assure. »

Bien que toujours un peu dubitative, elle hausse les épaules et acquiesce légèrement.

« - Et puis tu sais, du coup, avec ça, les concepts du style hétéro et compagnie, je crois que c'est même plus la peine de les utiliser, vu ce qui s'est passé.

\- Mmh… Mais attends, comment vous avez réagi, alors ? Comment lui, il a réagi ?

\- Beaucoup mieux que ce qu'on aurait pu craindre, figure-toi. Je vais pas dire qu'on a été totalement sereins et débridés tout le temps, mais on s'est pas posé plus de questions que ça. Et… Pour l'anecdote, au départ, c'était son idée.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouais… »

Je lui explique brièvement ce qui s'est passé, sans trop entrer dans les détails, bien sûr. Je prends soin d'éviter de parler du fait que, si j'avais besoin de me changer les idées, c'était parce que je recommençais à broyer du noir. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter avec ça et, de toute façon, pour le moment, tout va bien.

« - Eh ben, si je m'étais attendue à ça…

\- Ouais, moi aussi, je t'avoue.

\- Mais… Du coup, vous ferez quoi, maintenant ?

\- Aucune idée. On n'y a pas réfléchi et je pense qu'on s'en fout un peu. On verra…

\- Bon… Bah de toute façon, tant que ça vous fait pas du mal, y a pas de souci. »

J'acquiesce simplement et nous nous décidons finalement à retourner dans la salle, où nous retrouvons Sylvain, et Kevin qui s'est enfin réveillé. Nous prenons le petit déj' tous les quatre, en papotant tranquillement de choses et d'autres, avec la musique en fond plus discret et la fraîcheur de l'air extérieur qui passe par les fenêtres entrouvertes. Tout cela est très agréable, après cette soirée bien arrosée et agitée, un peu de calme fait du bien.

 **[...]**

Nous avons passé la journée tous les quatre, histoire de profiter encore un peu. En fin d'après-midi, Nini et Kéké sont partis, nous laissant tous les deux avec Sysy. Spontanément, nous avons eu la même idée : passer le temps sur des jeux vidéo. Nous y avons donc passé deux bonnes heures au moins, entre fous rires et fausses engueulades.

Alors que la nuit commence à tomber, nous décidons d'arrêter, histoire de ne pas avoir les yeux explosés non plus. Je me lève pour aller éteindre la console et en sortir le jeu pour le ranger. Le silence qui s'est installé me trouble un peu, aucun de nous ne semble avoir quoi que ce soit à dire. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi, mais ça ne nous ressemble pas trop…

Une présence soudaine m'interrompt dans mes réflexions. Sans mot dire, Sylvain se rapproche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Bien que surpris, je l'enlace à mon tour et ferme les yeux par automatisme, profitant de cette étreinte inopinée mais absolument pas déplaisante. Il me serre fort contre lui, comme si je risquais de m'en aller, alors que c'est bien la dernière chose que je ferais.

Même si quelques questions viennent embrouiller mon esprit, je saute à pieds joints dans son jeu. Je frotte doucement mon nez dans son cou, puis je relève la tête et, comme s'il avait deviné ce que j'ose à peine m'avouer, il se rapproche encore et m'embrasse avec ardeur. Mes doigts viennent s'emmêler à ses boucles, les siens se promènent sur mon dos.

Je ne le dis pas à voix haute, sans doute par fierté, et aussi parce que ça doit sûrement se ressentir, mais ça me manquait déjà. Nous n'avons rien laissé paraître de la journée, ce qui s'est passé cette nuit a dû se ranger tout seul dans un coin de notre tête. Mais là, maintenant que nous sommes à nouveau seuls, tout semble remonter d'un coup.

Nous restons un moment ainsi, au beau milieu de ma chambre, à nous étreindre en échangeant de longs baisers de plus en plus exaltés. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, comme si je reprenais conscience de quelque chose, je le repousse gentiment et laisse partir un petit rire nerveux et gêné. Il desserre un peu ses bras en m'interrogeant du regard. Ne sachant que dire, je hausse les épaules et l'embrasse à nouveau, laissant de côté les quelques doutes qui refaisaient surface. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête, et comme lui n'a pas l'air de se formaliser non plus, autant se laisser aller.

Nos baisers recommencent à s'enflammer et nos mains se font plus baladeuses. J'ai comme l'impression que cette nouvelle phase de notre amitié ne va pas s'arrêter là…

* * *

 _Ouiiiii je fais encore dans le suspense, je suis une bâtarde de première classe, je sais :D_

 _Mais à part ça, qu'en dites-vous ? Comment voyez-vous la suite ? Dites-moi donc, bande de gens !_


	5. Chapter 5

**COMME UNE ADDICTION**

Fiction courte (comme ma… hein, quoi ?) sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, eh oui, encore une, on change pas une équipe qui gagne ! [Sydi]

Là encore on est dans les 6-7 chapitres, mais plus longs que ceux de la précédente ;)

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Attachement**

* * *

Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, objectivement. Et pourtant, je me sens déjà flancher au contact de ses mains, qui se sont faufilées sous mon T-shirt pour se balader directement sur la peau déjà frissonnante de mon dos. Tout aussi joueur, je fais progressivement descendre ma bouche le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son cou, capturant la peau fragile entre mes lèvres à maintes reprises. J'en profite pour humer son odeur naturelle, m'en imprégner, comme pour le connaître encore un peu mieux. Je tire doucement sur son col pour accroître l'espace accessible et poursuis mes petites attentions, qui le font déjà frémir.

Soudainement plus hardi, il me pousse en arrière jusqu'au premier mur qui se présente et m'y plaque littéralement en faufilant à son tour sa tête dans mon cou. Même si ce changement d'attitude me surprend, il me provoque surtout une certaine excitation, qui commence à germer petit à petit… Pour finalement exploser au moment où il attrape la peau entre ses dents pour la mordre d'abord doucement, puis progressivement de plus en plus fort, comme il l'avait fait la nuit dernière.

Dans la fougue de son action, il prend mes poignets pour tenir mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et sa main libre retourne errer sous mon haut. Il flatte mon épiderme du bout de ses doigts, me subtilisant ainsi davantage de frissons. Je frémis et soupire à chacun de ses gestes, emporté moi aussi par la fièvre de notre étreinte.

Alors que je tente d'étouffer les couinements qui ne demandent qu'à sortir de ma gorge, il accentue ses caresses et remonte plus près de mon oreille, embrassant la peau sensible d'une manière de plus en plus insistante.

« - Te retiens pas. »

Décidément, je suis un livre ouvert pour lui. Il a parfaitement compris que j'essaie de me contenir, alors il me provoque pour que j'arrête de le faire. De toute manière, la légère morsure qu'il inflige au cartilage sensible de mon oreille ruine tous mes efforts. Un son aigu et à moitié rauque m'échappe. Ma tête part en arrière et je me tortille machinalement, en proie à un plaisir intense pourtant déclenché par si peu de choses.

Il poursuit ses attentions enjôleuses, puis il se décale petit à petit sur le côté et me prend par la taille pour me faire pivoter vers le mur. Là encore, même si cette initiative me surprend, je le laisse faire, impatient de savoir ce qu'il a en tête. Il décale mes cheveux sur un côté et reprend des baisers plus doux sur ma nuque. Ses mains remontent sur mon buste et il me serre fort contre lui, comme si je risquais de partir. Puis, il les passe sous mon T-shirt pour le soulever jusqu'en-dessous de mes épaules. Je le laisse le retirer et, les yeux toujours clos, je frémis au fur et à mesure que ses baisers descendent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, d'une lenteur que je soupçonne calculée. Dans le même temps, ses mains se promènent sur mon torse, et ses bras viennent par moments se resserrer autour de moi pour me rapprocher de lui.

Le contact de ses doigts et la chaleur de son souffle me font perdre tous mes moyens. Comme la première fois, je me sens emporté par une vague d'euphorie, de plaisir et d'envie. Et, comme cette fois-ci, nous sommes seuls, je laisse partir tous les soupirs et gémissements qui me montent aux cordes vocales dès le moment où il revient nicher son nez dans mon cou pour recommencer à mordre la peau en la flattant de sa langue entre deux.

L'une de ses mains descend lentement sur mon ventre et déboutonne mon pantalon pour se faufiler sous la couche de vêtements et caresser directement ma toison pubienne. Sa hâte audacieuse me surprend encore, mais au-delà de ça, elle ne fait qu'accroître mon excitation. Son attitude impudique et entreprenante me met totalement en confiance et me rend tout émoustillé. Il n'a pas froid aux yeux et, tout comme moi, il ne veut pas se formaliser, s'embarrasser de questions qui peuvent pourtant se poser par dizaines par rapport à notre relation amicale de base.

Sa témérité monte encore d'un grade lorsqu'il m'entraîne directement vers le lit pour nous y faire tomber tous les deux. M'étant retrouvé de nouveau face à lui entre temps, j'en profite pour attraper son visage et lui voler un baiser d'abord plus tendre, puis petit à petit de plus en plus frénétique. Dans le même temps, je lui retire son haut et, dans la foulée, je défais son jeans pour le baisser. Notre précipitation est palpable, la température dans la pièce semble avoir augmenté, nos corps se meuvent fébrilement l'un contre l'autre.

Il enlève son pantalon et le mien, au passage, puis il se met à picorer ma peau de petits bisous et de morsures plus douces, remontant lentement de mon nombril jusqu'au niveau de mon sternum. Toujours aussi audacieux, il faufile ses doigts sous mon dernier habit et le baisse d'abord derrière pour flatter mon fessier, puis il le descend le long de mes cuisses. Sa hâte me surprend autant qu'elle me stimule.

« - Putain, tu m'excites… »

Ces paroles égarées entre deux soupirs ne me font que davantage d'effet, d'autant plus que je ne m'y attendais pas, et que c'est surtout lui qui est en train de s'occuper de moi, même si je n'hésite pas à promener mes mains un peu partout sur son corps. Le fait qu'il mette des mots sur ce qu'il ressent et le dise à voix haute n'est pas anodin, en tout cas pour moi. Je le sens désinhibé, aventureux, animé autant que moi par le désir et la passion qui nous ont imprégnés. Et ça ne fait que m'attiser encore plus.

Il se redresse pour m'embrasser presque trop chastement à mon goût, puis ses lèvres redescendent lentement le long de ma mâchoire, longent ma clavicule, s'attardent sur mon épaule et reviennent sur ma gorge pour ensuite se frayer à nouveau un chemin entre mes côtes, jusqu'à mon ventre. L'une de ses mains se cale sur ma hanche et la caresse d'un mouvement du pouce, tandis qu'il continue ses baisers appliqués, accompagnés parfois un petit passage de sa langue ou de ses dents, qui ne me font que davantage réagir. Je laisse partir tous les soupirs d'aise qui demandent à sortir, même les plus bruyants, et je frémis à chaque contact de sa bouche contre ma peau.

Je tressaille lorsque sa chute vertigineuse le mène au niveau de mon pelvis. Il continue ses flatteries sur l'une de mes cuisses, puis continue à descendre encore un peu, à peu près jusqu'au milieu. Il passe sur l'autre cuisse pour ensuite remonter vers mon bassin et se décale très progressivement, avec une lenteur que je soupçonne calculée, vers l'intérieur.

Un sursaut me saisit au moment où je sens son souffle tiède sur ma toison pubienne, dont il se rapproche dangereusement pour finalement y laisser quelques baisers, tout en délicatesse. Pendant un certain temps, il ne fait rien de plus, mais comme je lui fais volontiers savoir que j'apprécie, que ce soit par des soupirs, de discrets sursauts ou en me mordant la lèvre, il descend encore, petit à petit. Je commence à avoir le souffle court, et ce de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il taquine cette zone très réceptive.

Un petit cri à la fois de surprise et de plaisir m'échappe dès l'instant où ses lèvres se posent contre la peau sensible, ce qui l'encourage à continuer. Il laisse encore quelques baisers insistants, puis il longe mon intimité pour en flatter la partie la plus sensible, en prenant soin d'y passer sa langue de temps en temps. Le souffle coupé l'espace d'un instant, je me contracte sous le choc de son initiative délicieusement obscène, puis je laisse finalement partir des couinements de plus en plus désinhibés au fil des secondes, incapable de me contenir, repliant machinalement les jambes.

Je me laisse aller, je lui fais confiance et ne ressens aucune gêne. Les mouvements répétés contre la partie la plus sensible de mon corps me rendent dingue. J'ai l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur, j'ai le souffle court, les jambes qui tremblent, les doigts et les orteils crispés. La chaleur humide de ses lèvres et de sa langue à cet endroit précis me font un effet démesuré. J'ai l'impression que je vais imploser sous la déferlante de sensations qui me prend tout entier, ne me laissant aucun répit. Je laisse sortir des sons qui frôlent l'indécence et me cambre par automatisme, les yeux embués et les mains cramponnées aux draps.

Il persiste jusqu'à ce que je perde définitivement le nord, jusqu'à ce que mes cordes vocales se délient encore un peu plus, jusqu'à sentir que je frôle la jouissance. Prévoyant, il s'arrête en cours de route, me laissant un peu frustré sur le moment. Mais, tout aussi pressé que moi, il se hâte de se redresser pour retirer son sous-vêtement et revient aussitôt entre mes bras qui l'étreignent vigoureusement.

Spontanément, nos corps se meuvent l'un contre l'autre et nos lèvres recommencent à se chercher, à se taquiner. Il me prend par les hanches pour guider les allées et venues de nos bassins et, lorsque je faufile l'une de mes mains entre nous deux pour aller cajoler nos parties intimes qui se frictionnent, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma peau et il gémit contre ma bouche en mordant ma lèvre au passage.

Les sons de plaisir et d'envie qui nous échappent se mêlent entre nos lèvres qui les étouffent parfois en un baiser fougueux et passionné. Nos peaux deviennent moites et un peu transpirantes. De plus, cette fois, nous sommes totalement sobres et lucides, ce qui nous permet de n'en profiter qu'encore mieux. Nous apprécions d'autant plus chaque geste, chaque sensation, chaque émotion que nous partageons en cette étreinte impétueuse et fébrile. Et, au bout d'un temps, l'accumulation de ces sensations et émotions nous submergent et l'orgasme nous prend à quelques instants d'intervalle.

A bout de souffle, nous prenons le temps de récupérer petit à petit. Les yeux clos, Sylvain vient reposer sa tête sur mon buste et, encore un peu tremblant, je lui caresse les cheveux en les grattouillant doucement. Il entrelace nos doigts et embrasse ma peau encore moite et rougie par ses morsures. Puis, il remonte petit à petit pour être à hauteur de mon visage et nos lèvres se scellent en un long baiser, plus posé et plus tendre que les précédents.

Nous nous redressons et attrapons à la volée quelques mouchoirs pour essuyer notre sueur – entre autres. Puis, en nous recouchant, nous revenons spontanément dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il me serre de nouveau fort contre lui, comme il semble en avoir pris l'habitude, et nous passons encore de longues minutes à partager des caresses et des baisers affectueux et reposants, avant de nous laisser emporter par le sommeil.

 **[…]**

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ouvre les yeux en premier. En écho à ce que lui m'avait fait hier, je le réveille en douceur avec des caresses délicates sur son bras, puis sur son torse, tout en venant picorer son épaule de petits bisous. Il finit par se sortir de son sommeil en s'étirant longuement, puis, sans mot dire, il me sourit et m'enlace directement pour me serrer dans ses bras, me faisant au passage basculer sur le côté.

Il commence à déposer des baisers légers dans mon cou, très doucement, comme pour se faire pardonner des marques qu'il y a laissées, et ses doigts se promènent sur mon flanc. Amusé, je glisse mes mains dans ses boucles brunes pour les titiller et entoure ses jambes des miennes pour le garder au plus près de moi. Nous profitons de ces instants de tendresse pure et simple, là encore sans se prendre la tête, sans se poser de questions, sans se formaliser.

« - Tu veux qu'on se lève… ?

\- Déjà ? On peut profiter, non ?

\- Ah… C'est pas moi qui vais refuser ça. »

Il poursuit donc ses attentions dans mon cou, descendant un peu entre mes côtes, pour ensuite retourner longer mes clavicules et enfin relever la tête pour venir cajoler mes lèvres des siennes, tandis que ses doigts remontent le long de mon bras.

Sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, une idée me vient soudainement en tête. J'ai envie de lui rendre ces attentions, et surtout de détailler les différentes parties de son corps, de le faire vibrer sous des caresses et des baisers appliqués comme lui a pu le faire avec moi.

« - Je peux essayer quelque chose ?

\- Mmh ? Oui… »

Je le sens un peu perplexe et hésitant, mais comme il me fait confiance aussi, il me laisse me décaler pour ensuite le faire s'installer sur le ventre. Toujours un peu surpris, il se cale confortablement contre le matelas, sa tête sur un oreiller. Je l'enlace par la taille et commence une série de baisers sur sa nuque, pour ensuite déborder sur ses épaules et ses omoplates. Je passe entre les deux et suis la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, laissant par moments la pointe de ma langue se poser sur sa peau rendue granuleuse par les frissons qui s'y dessinent.

Je me tiens en équilibre sur un de mes coudes et promène ma main libre sur son dos. Je prends tout le temps d'en détailler les moindres recoins. Je sens ses omoplates onduler légèrement sous la peau lorsqu'il bouge un peu ses bras. Je sens ses vertèbres défiler une à une, de la première à la dernière. Je sens ses reins se creuser presque imperceptiblement au contact de mes doigts curieux. Je sens les infimes sursauts qui le saisissent à chaque fois que ma bouche se pose quelque part, de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à approcher son bassin.

Je me décale pour me mettre au niveau adéquat et cale mes mains contre ses hanches en les caressant de mes pouces. J'effleure de mes lèvres la cambrure de son dos, ce qui lui provoque un sursaut un peu plus marqué. Je l'entends essayer de retenir un rire nerveux.

« - Tu me dis si tu veux que j'arrête.

\- Non, non. J'aime bien… »

Rassuré, je continue dans ma lancée et parsème cette zone plutôt réceptive de baisers d'abord légers, puis un peu plus appuyés. Je continue ma descente et me permets quelques petites morsures sur ses fesses, avec une douceur toute particulière étant donnée la sensibilité de l'endroit. Il tressaille à chaque fois et laisse partir de temps à autres un petit couinement très discret mais tout bonnement adorable.

Je termine mon exploration de cette partie de son corps par des petits bisous et une caresse de la pointe de ma langue sur le discret petit creux juste au-dessus de son coccyx, sans aller plus bas. Puis, je me redresse pour revenir à son niveau. Il m'enlace aussitôt et me serre encore contre lui en revenant m'embrasser à plusieurs reprises. Mes mains retournent se perdre dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il remonte de ma hanche jusqu'à mon épaule dans un frôlement qui me provoque des frissons. Il revient finalement couvrir mon cou de baisers, puis se rapproche de mon oreille et la coince entre ses lèvres, que je sens s'étirer en un sourire.

« - Tu me surprends, dis-donc. »

Sur ce compliment, il continue de jouer avec mon lobe, dans un geste de plus en plus tendancieux. Et c'était sans compter sur ses mains qui me touchent de manière de moins en moins innocente. Faisant d'abord mine de rien, je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire lorsqu'il m'embrasse avec de plus en plus d'avidité et me flatte de caresses de plus en plus sensuelles. En guise de réponse à son regard interrogateur, je dépose un bisou sur le bout de son nez et esquisse un sourire, faussement dubitatif.

« - On n'exagère pas un peu… ? »

Il rit à son tour à cette remarque, sans pour autant cesser ses gestes aguicheurs. Il arbore une mine un peu boudeuse et je fais un peu comme si on abusait effectivement un peu, mais au fond ça nous est égal, c'est juste pour la forme, pour se charrier un peu, on en a envie tous les deux et ce n'est pas de l'avoir déjà fait hier soir qui va nous en dissuader.

« - Sûrement. Mais… C'est cool, donc on s'en fout ? »

Je ris à mon tour à cette réponse qui fait écho à mes propres paroles d'hier matin et, en guise de réponse, je m'installe à quatre pattes sur lui et l'embrasse langoureusement. Ses bras me serrent pour me maintenir contre lui, et nous nous laissons emporter dans une étreinte mouvementée qui semblait déjà nous manquer.

C'est curieux, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'avec ça, on se connaît encore mieux qu'avant mais pas seulement physiquement. Il y a cette attirance entre nous, mais elle semble ne pas être que purement charnelle, c'est comme s'il y avait autre chose… Quelque chose dont j'ai l'impression que j'aurai du mal à me passer maintenant que j'en ai fait l'expérience. Mais, pour autant, je ne cherche pas plus, ce qu'il y a déjà me suffit. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que lui en pense, mais pour le moment on dirait qu'il sait lui aussi s'en contenter. Et peut-être que l'aspect officieux et un peu caché de cette relation lui donne encore plus de relief.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà, voilà… Des questions ? XD Un avis sur la suite ? Des remarques ? Dites-moi ! Faites-vous plaisir, vous êtes déjà si peu… :/_


	6. Chapter 6

**COMME UNE ADDICTION**

Fiction courte (comme ma… hein, quoi ?) sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, eh oui, encore une, on change pas une équipe qui gagne ! [Sydi]

Là encore on est dans les 6-7 chapitres, mais plus longs que ceux de la précédente ;)

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Solitude**

* * *

Cela va faire trois jours que nous sommes tous les deux, et que nous en profitons, en tous sens du terme. Nous profitons tant de la simple présence de l'autre que des discussions sur tout et n'importe quoi, des parties de jeux vidéo, des petites balades improvisées, des heures de glande sur Internet, et bien sûr des moments beaucoup plus intimes, qui se sont rajoutés à cette liste depuis.

Peut-être qu'on aurait dû y réfléchir, se remettre en question, se calmer un peu à ce niveau-là. Peut-être qu'on aurait dû être gênés, voire choqués, décider d'arrêter ce qui est a priori malvenu dans une amitié dite saine, considérer tout ça comme une erreur et mettre nos comportements sur le dos d'un égarement incontrôlé. Mais cette envie, ce besoin, même, de proximité est resté plus fort et, associé au réflexe de ne pas vouloir se prendre la tête, ça a fait qu'on n'a pas hésité une seule fois depuis la première fois que ça s'est produit.

Et c'est sûrement pour ça que ça devient compliqué de se séparer. Car il fallait bien qu'il reparte chez lui à un moment où à un autre, il a des choses à faire et moi aussi, il ne peut donc pas rester ici en permanence. On essaie tous les deux de ne pas trop le montrer, mais ce n'est pas simple, et je m'en rends d'autant plus compte quand arrive le moment fatidique où il décide de partir, concrètement.

Tremblant, je le regarde s'approcher de la porte d'entrée. Il n'a même pas encore remis ses chaussures ni sa veste, je sens déjà la tristesse monter en moi en le voyant s'avancer vers cet endroit par lequel il va partir. Je sais qu'il faudra bien qu'il parte à un moment, qu'il ne peut pas rester vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre chez moi, et que de toute façon on va se revoir bientôt, très bientôt même. Mais je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas, je ne me sens pas capable de le laisser s'en aller, je n'en ai pas la force.

« - Sylvain… »

La voix déjà troublée, je m'avance vers lui et attrape sa main. Il se retourne vers moi, d'abord surpris, puis m'adresse un regard désolé. Je soupire longuement et pose ma main libre sur son buste, sans le quitter des yeux.

« - Je veux pas que tu partes. »

Mon cœur s'emballe pour la énième fois à son contact, des frissons m'emportent dès que je sens ses doigts titiller les miens instinctivement. Je baisse la tête pour me décaler légèrement sur le côté et laisse mon souffle haletant s'exprimer pour moi à son oreille. Il soupire à son tour et vient caresser ma joue, d'un geste à la fois doux et envieux. Son regard s'illumine de nouveau de cette lueur si caractéristique, qui achève de me faire craquer à chaque fois. Visiblement, lui non plus n'a pas la force…

« - S'il te plaît… »

Mes yeux se ferment progressivement alors que ses doigts flattent mon visage, nos respirations se mêlent, de plus en plus hachées, impatientes. Je me mords la lèvre par réflexe au moment où son pouce passe juste en-dessous.

« - Mais toi… »

Sans dire un mot de plus, il me serre de nouveau avec force contre lui et m'embrasse avec une fougue presque violente. Incapable de mettre fin à ce que j'ai moi-même fait commencer, je réponds avidement à son baiser et le laisse me pousser jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions sur le canapé à moitié défait. Et, une fois encore, comme par automatisme, nous nous perdons dans nos étreintes à la fois tendres et agitées, affectueuses et impétueuses, toujours aussi fiévreuses et débridées.

 **[…]**

Cette fois, je fais tout pour ne pas craquer à nouveau. Ça me demande un effort assez considérable, et je sens que c'est le cas pour lui aussi. Mais, si on reste comme ça, il ne partira jamais et ce sera sans fin. C'est bête, c'est niais, c'est risible, mais il faut croire qu'on s'est attachés à un point tel qu'on a du mal à se quitter après ces quelques jours de rapprochement radical et intense.

Même si je sais qu'on se reverra très bientôt, j'ai presque les larmes aux yeux en le voyant sur le pas de la porte, prêt à partir, me serrant fort contre lui en guise d'au revoir.

« - Allez, cette fois, il faut… »

Je hoche légèrement la tête, sans grande conviction, même si c'est malheureusement vrai. Après un bref moment de flottement, il soupire discrètement et dépose simplement un baiser sur mon front. Car nous savons tous les deux que, s'il m'embrasse encore, aucun de nous ne va être capable de résister, tout va remonter d'un coup et ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. Alors, bien que déçu et frustré, je me résigne et le lâche. Un dernier contact, un dernier regard, et il s'en va, pour de bon.

Ça y est. Il a passé la porte. Cette fois, il est vraiment parti. Un silence pesant envahit toute la maison, comme si elle avait été vidée de tout. Je me sens seul, tout d'un coup. Très seul. Beaucoup trop seul. Après cette soirée à quatre, ces quelques journées avec Sylvain, me retrouver comme ça me provoque un sentiment lourd à porter.

Comme liquidé de toute énergie, je sens les larmes monter petit à petit, menaçant de couler de mes yeux. Je prends une grande inspiration et me retourne sèchement pour aller vers ma chambre. Je ne vais tout de même pas me miner pour ça !

Je reviens donc dans ma chambre et décide de me remettre à des activités plus « normales », histoire de redescendre un peu dans la réalité. Je m'installe devant mon ordinateur, quelques livres à portée de main, pour essayer de continuer l'écriture de la prochaine vidéo, que j'avais déjà commencée. Mais, contrairement à d'habitude, où je me laisse si facilement emporter par les recherches, le charme n'opère pas.

Ce silence dans la maison, ce vide qu'ils ont tous laissé derrière eux, que Sylvain a laissé derrière lui… Je me sens affreusement seul, comme ça n'avait pas été le cas depuis un moment déjà, et encore de façon différente. Sans que je ne puisse rien prévoir, sans que je n'aie le moindre contrôle dessus, des sanglots commencent à me secouer, mes mains se mettent à trembler et, accablé par ce sentiment de solitude, je fonds en larmes sur mon bureau.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras et laisse tout partir, incapable de m'arrêter. Mon corps est agité de spasmes, mon esprit s'embrouille entre la tristesse, la colère et le manque. C'est bien ça… Je me sens en manque de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de ses câlins, de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de tout ce qui s'est passé en à peine trois jours. Je suis devenu presque accro à ces moments d'égarement voluptueux, de passion dévorante. Ces moments auraient pu sembler inconcevables dans une amitié « normale », ils auraient pu ne relever que des nombreuses blagues un peu tordues entre nous, ils auraient pu ne jamais se produire. Mais ça a été le cas, et ça n'a pas eu que des effets à court terme, dans la folie de l'instant. Tout ce que ces quelques moments d'extrême proximité aussi physique que psychologique, toutes les sensations et émotions qu'ils ont déclenchées restent solidement ancrées. Et maintenant, il n'est plus là, et ça ne fait qu'accentuer cette impression de vide. Comme une addiction…

 **[…]**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à me reprendre et à me calmer. Je sais que ça n'a rien de grave, qu'on va se revoir, que je ne suis jamais vraiment seul. Mais je n'ai rien pu retenir, c'est arrivé comme ça. Et c'était à prévoir… Malgré tout, je décide de ne pas rester seul dans cette espèce de léthargie et attrape mon téléphone pour passer un coup de fil. J'en ai désespérément besoin. Et je sais que la personne que j'appelle ne se moquera certainement pas de moi.

« - Yes ?

\- Salut, Nini. Je… Je te dérange pas ?

\- Non, non, t'inquiète. Mais t'as une petite voix, toi, dis-donc !

\- Ouais, je me doute.

\- Oh, toi, il s'est passé un truc pas cool. Je me trompe ?

\- Non, enfin… »

Fondamentalement, non, je me suis même rarement senti aussi bien avec si peu. Mais…

« - Il est parti…

\- Ah… ? Comment ça ? Vous vous êtes engueulés ?

\- Non, non, pas du tout, au contraire. Mais fallait bien qu'il rentre à un moment, quoi.

\- C'est pas faux. Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas, alors ?

\- Bah… Il est plus là. »

C'est très simpliste comme réponse, mais le fait qu'elle n'en demande pas plus en dit long. Elle a compris.

« - Depuis qu'il est parti, je… Je me sens seul, vide. Et … Et ça me fait chier !

\- J'imagine. Mais… Tu pleures ?

\- Oui… Non ! Enfin… Plus maintenant.

\- Oh, je vois… Il te manque.

\- Ben… En fait, c'est… »

J'ai failli dire que non, mais en fait, ce serait un énorme mensonge. C'est évident qu'il me manque, ça crève les yeux, même par téléphone, avec assez peu d'informations, elle s'en est rendue compte. Et, de toute façon, elle me connaît comme ses poches.

« - Ouais, c'est exactement ça, putain… J'ai eu un mal fou à le laisser partir. Il est même revenu au dernier moment pour rester encore un peu plus.

\- Ah, donc lui aussi avait du mal à partir.

\- Mmh, c'était un peu ma faute, mais oui, lui aussi, visiblement. Même si j'ai eu l'impression qu'il le montrait moins… Sûrement parce qu'il en fallait bien un pour se décider.

\- Possible. Mais… Il est là que depuis… Quoi ? Trois quatre jours ?

\- Trois depuis que Kéké et toi vous êtes partis, oui.

\- Mais… Vous avez fait quoi pour devenir aussi accro ? Parce que, là, ce que tu me décris, c'est clairement pas rien.

\- Je sais… Bah on a passé du temps ensemble, un peu comme d'habitude, et un peu autre chose… Je vais pas te faire un dessin, hein.

\- Non, non, t'inquiète, je m'en passerai. Bon, du coup, si j'ai bien compris… Vous vous êtes vachement attachés.

\- Ah ça, on n'a pas encore essayé.

\- Hein… Maaais, espèce de nouille ! Je te parle pas de ça ! »

Elle éclate de rire à ma blague certes bien lourde mais tout de même efficace. Et puis, ça m'aide à dédramatiser un peu et à me détourner de mes idées sombres.

« - Je sais, je te charrie. Mais ouais, t'as raison, c'est un peu ça… Carrément ça, même.

\- Euh… OK, bah j'aurais tendance à réagir comme l'autre jour, tant que ça vous fait pas du mal, y a pas de souci. Mais… Si ça commence à te faire pleurer…

\- C'est pas à cause de lui que je suis mal, ni parce qu'on en est arrivés là. C'est parce qu'il est parti. Et aussi parce que, du coup, je me retrouve un peu seul, après la soirée avec vous trois, et puis quelques jours avec lui… Tout est un peu retombé d'un coup, quoi.

\- Eh ben, qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait si on était tous partis au même moment… »

Quelques secondes de silence. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi rajouter, et elle ne peut pas vraiment dire grand-chose de plus. En même temps, ce n'est pas évident de savoir comment réagir et conseiller en apprenant que deux de ses meilleurs potes se sont mis à fricoter en quelques jours.

« - Je suis content que t'aies pu me répondre. Je suis un peu dans le flou, j'ai peut-être pas assez de recul, tu peux pas faire grand-chose à tout ça… Mais au moins j'ai pu t'en parler.

\- J'avoue, je sais pas trop quoi faire de tout ça, même si je vous connais bien tous les deux… Mais si t'étais pas bien, effectivement c'est mieux que tu m'aies appelée.

\- Mmh… Peut-être que ça va me passer. Peut-être qu'après deux trois jours sans lui, ça va s'estomper. Peut-être que c'était sur le moment, avec toute l'euphorie, tout ça…

\- T'as l'air hyper convaincu.

\- Bah on sait jamais…

\- J'étais sarcastique.

\- Ouais, je me doute. Enfin, je suppose que… L'avenir…

\- Te le dira ?

\- Ouais. »

Je soupire longuement, plus agacé qu'autre chose. Même si le sentiment de solitude et de tristesse est passé grâce à elle, je reste un peu ennuyé de ne pas savoir ce qu'il adviendra de tout ça. Mais bon, ça fait partie du délire, je suppose.

« - Bon, dans tous les cas, tu prends soin de toi et tu me fais pas de conneries, hein ? Et si ça va pas, surtout n'hésite pas.

\- T'inquiète, je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

\- OK… Je dois te laisser, par contre. Mais si jamais y a quoi que ce soit…

\- Je t'appelle, c'est promis. Mais ça va aller…

\- Je te fais confiance.

\- T'es un amour.

\- Oui, ça m'arrive. Allez, je t'abandonne lâchement !

\- Je te retarde pas. Bisous, ma puce.

\- Bisous, mon Didi. »

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, on n'a pas discuté pendant des heures, ça ne m'a pas avancé plus que ça, mais ce n'est pas grave. L'important, c'est qu'elle a décroché, qu'elle m'a écouté, qu'elle a essayé de m'aider comme elle a pu, avec ce qu'elle avait. Et c'est déjà beaucoup. De toute manière, rien que d'entendre sa voix, de savoir qu'elle était là pour moi, même seulement par téléphone, ça m'a apaisé et un peu recentré. Je me sens mieux.

On ne se le dit pas forcément explicitement, mais on sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre, peu importe le problème, peu importe le moment, peu importent les circonstances.

 **[…]**

Deux semaines. Certes, c'était long, parce qu'une quinzaine de jours, c'est long, mais c'est finalement passé vite, car j'ai été détourné de ce qui me rongeait un peu au début par la vie quotidienne, tout simplement. Sauf que là, en allant voir Sylvain, j'ai l'impression que tout est en train de remonter progressivement, au fil des secondes.

Debout devant sa porte, raide comme un piquet, je tremble presque, j'ai des frissons, je me triture les doigts nerveusement. Pendant les quelques secondes où j'attends qu'il vienne m'ouvrir, une vague de chaleur me submerge et mon esprit s'empêtre dans des dizaines d'élucubrations insensées. Mon cœur palpite comme celui d'un ado qui va voir sa toute première copine en profitant que ses parents ne sont pas là.

La simple idée de le revoir ne m'avait jamais fait un tel effet. D'habitude, je suis juste content, parce que c'est cool d'aller voir ses potes. Mais là, c'est encore autre chose. Et je n'essaie même pas de le nier, de le refouler, c'est beaucoup trop prenant. Bien sûr que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, c'est d'une inébranlable évidence. Le truc, c'est que je ne sais absolument pas ce que lui en pense, comment il va réagir, se comporter… Peut-être que, comme pour moi, ça s'est estompé au fil des jours, mais que, contrairement à moi, ça ne va pas spécialement lui revenir, même s'il avait eu lui aussi du mal à partir…

Mes pensées se coupent d'un seul coup, comme si mon esprit se bloquait, et mon cœur, après avoir manqué un battement, se met à vrombir entre mes côtes, déchaîné, lorsque mon hôte ouvre enfin la porte. Essayant de garder tant bien que mal une certaine contenance, souriant comme d'habitude, j'entre de la façon la plus naturelle possible. Une fois la porte fermée, il se retourne vers moi… Et là, il me prend dans ses bras et me serre. Fort.

* * *

 _Bon, j'aurais peut-être dû résister au « Bonjour, je glisse (pas) subtilement le titre de ma fic au milieu du chapitre, yolooo ! »…_


	7. Chapter 7

**COMME UNE ADDICTION**

Fiction courte (comme ma… hein, quoi ?) sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, eh oui, encore une, on change pas une équipe qui gagne ! [Sydi]

Là encore on est dans les 6-7 chapitres, mais plus longs que ceux de la précédente ;)

 **EDIT :** ce dernier chapitre (eh oui…) est plus long que les autres ;)

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Aveux**

* * *

Bien que ce geste, dont la spontanéité est sûrement révélatrice, me surprenne, j'y réponds très volontiers, l'enlaçant à mon tour. Nous restons ainsi en silence pendant quelques secondes, puis il se recule et m'adresse un sourire un peu crispé, nerveux. Comme s'il ne savait pas comment agir. Et moi-même, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, je me dégage de son étreinte pour retirer ma veste et mes chaussures, détournant un peu mon attention de l'étrange gêne qui semble s'être installée. En même temps, que faire dans ce genre de situation ? D'un côté, comme on ne s'est jamais vraiment pris la tête jusque là, il n'y a pas de raison de le faire là, alors je pourrais simplement écouter la petite voix dans ma tête qui me hurle de lui sauter au cou sans plus de cérémonie, d'autant plus que la première chose qu'il a faite a été de me serrer dans ses bras. Mais, de l'autre, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il en pense, je ne veux pas le brusquer après tout ce temps sans se voir, et de toute façon je n'en ai même pas l'audace, comme si ça me bloquait.

On ne s'est pas vus pendant une quinzaine de jours, on ne s'est envoyé ni plus ni moins de messages que d'habitude, on a repris chacun notre routine et tout ce qui s'était passé semble s'être progressivement estompé, comme dissout dans le temps. Et là, je me retrouve planté devant lui, à ne pas savoir que faire de ces retrouvailles. Enfin, visiblement, lui a en revanche un début d'idée. Alors que je reste presque immobile, comme un con, le regard à moitié dans le vide, il me reprend dans ses bras et niche son visage dans mon cou, sans mot dire. Je n'ose pas parler non plus, de peur de briser quelque chose, mais ce silence me trouble, je n'en ai pas l'habitude avec lui.

Le seul son que je laisse s'échapper est un discret sursaut, qui me saisit dès que je sens des petits baisers déposés juste sous mon oreille, tout en douceur et en sobriété. Pourtant, comme les fois précédentes, ça me rend déjà tout chose. Une vague d'euphorie commence déjà à monter en moi, estompant peu à peu mes pensées, prenant la place de ma conscience. Par automatisme, mes paupières se ferment et mes doigts se resserrent. Je frissonne à ce contact insistant et, en même temps, une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit, chaque seconde un peu plus. Ses baisers remontent le long de ma mâchoire, jusqu'à la commissure de mes lèvres, tandis qu'il glisse ses mains jusqu'à ma cambrure rénale en prenant bien soin de les passer ensuite sous ma chemise. Chemise qui d'ailleurs, entre temps, voit ses boutons défaits un à un et se retrouve ouverte devant son regard enthousiaste, je dirais même presque avide.

Même si tout ça est bien loin de me déplaire, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir déstabilisé. Même si c'est ce que j'espérais – je ne vais certainement pas le nier – ça me fait bizarre, au fond, un peu comme si c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Moi qui appréhendais qu'il n'ait pas les mêmes pensées que moi, ou qu'il n'ose pas agir lui non plus, il est en fait encore plus démonstratif que moi. Un peu dérouté, je descends mes mains sur son buste pour le repousser doucement, ce qui me vaut un regard d'incompréhension. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sort. Sûrement parce que je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'expliquer, en fait. Je me doute que son étreinte et ses baisers ne sont pas là par hasard, mais il y a en moi une certaine appréhension qui subsiste, sans que je sache pourquoi.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est… Uhm… Tu vas trouver que je radote, mais… On n'exagère pas un peu… ?

\- Bah non. Enfin, tu trouves, toi ?

\- Disons que… Je suis pas sûr. C'est pas que je veux pas, mais… C'est…

\- Quoi, ça te bloque ?

\- Non, non… Mais je… Je suis pas sûr…

\- Eh, ça te dérangeait pas avant, que je sache.

– Oui, bah désolé de me poser des questions ! »

Par réflexe, j'ai pas mal haussé le ton alors que lui-même l'avait à peine monté, juste un peu agacé. Je me reprends et baisse la tête en soupirant longuement.

« - Désolé, c'est juste… Ça fait beaucoup.

\- Non, c'est moi… Je veux pas que tu te sentes obligé à quoi que ce soit. »

Oh, ça, jusque là je ne me suis jamais senti forcé à rien, je n'aurais jamais dit non… Je hausse simplement les épaules pour lui signifier que je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. C'est normal qu'il soit perdu, je n'avais presque pas remis tout ça en question jusqu'alors. Confus, il s'approche à nouveau et pose ses mains sur mes bras.

« - Peut-être que j'y ai pas assez réfléchi, en fait.

\- Non, c'est pas toi. C'est juste que… Au début, je me posais pas vraiment de question, et là, en venant ici, en te retrouvant… J'ai douté. Enfin, au début, je savais pas comment agir vu le temps qui s'est passé depuis… Mais même là, je doutais encore, aucune idée de pourquoi.

\- Y a quelque chose qui te fait peur… ? »

Cette question semble un peu déplacée, mais elle a le mérite de soulever le débat. C'est peut-être ça. Peut-être que j'ai peur de tous ces changements. Peut-être que j'ai peur qu'on ne soit pas tout à fait sur la même longueur d'ondes. Peut-être que j'ai peur qu'on profite inconsciemment l'un de l'autre. Peut-être que j'ai peur de le perdre, bêtement, à cause de ça.

Et, pourtant, je ne veux pas m'arrêter à ça. Dès le début, j'ai aimé le contact beaucoup plus intime et poussé avec lui. J'ai aimé ses baisers, ses caresses, la sensation de son corps contre le mien, de nos souffles qui se mêlaient, de nos cœurs qui se déchaînaient. J'ai aimé son côté entreprenant, voire un peu sauvage, avec ses morsures dans mon cou dont je ne me suis jamais lassé, son attitude parfois impatiente, ses étreintes souvent fébriles. J'ai aimé me perdre avec lui dans les méandres des plaisirs charnels, et même si la weed et l'alcool ont sûrement aidé à une telle désinhibition la première fois, les suivantes étaient loin de me déplaire.

« - Possible… »

En guise de réponse, il me serre de nouveau contre lui et caresse mon dos d'un geste attentionné, reposant sa tête sur la mienne. Non, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, ça me manquerait trop, d'ailleurs ça m'a déjà trop manqué, pendant ces quelques jours. Et la chaleur de ses bras autour de moi, son nez dans mes cheveux, son souffle près de mon oreille ne font que me conforter dans cette idée.

« - Je veux pas me prendre la tête. Mais… J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de douter. Un peu.

\- T'en fais pas, je comprends.

\- Je me sens bien, là.

\- Mmh… Moi aussi. »

J'ai senti qu'il a hésité, vu que je suis un peu passé du coq à l'âne, mais ça a le mérite de montrer qu'on est, là encore, sur la même longueur d'ondes. Rassuré et enthousiaste, je relève la tête et dépose un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche, à la fois un peu timide et provocateur. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre, il m'embrasse avec fougue et passion, et ses bras me resserrent encore un peu plus fort, de manière presque possessive, comme si je risquais de partir. Je réponds très volontiers à ce baiser, dans lequel passent toute la frustration, tout le soulagement, toute la joie de nos retrouvailles, toute l'envie et tout l'attachement accumulés. Petit à petit, nos lèvres se cherchent plus nerveusement, plus impatiemment, nos mains se font plus baladeuses, des soupirs de contentement commencent à nous échapper. Tout ça nous avait manqué, et ça se ressent tellement qu'on n'a même pas besoin de se le dire.

Sans un mot, il me pousse sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve sur son lit, de sorte que je sois prisonnier sous son corps, complètement de travers. Il me fixe d'un regard aguicheur et ses doigts remontent lentement le long de mon ventre, écartant mon vêtement au passage et caressant ma peau avec une sensualité qui me fait frissonner et me mordre la lèvre par réflexe. L'air satisfait, il reprend de plus belle ses baisers dans mon cou et descend le long de mon torse, laissant sa langue s'y poser furtivement par moments. Je glisse mes mains dans ses boucles brunes et ferme les yeux. Rien qu'avec ça, il commence déjà à me rendre dingue. Une douce chaleur bien caractéristique s'est installée en moi, alors qu'il n'a quasiment rien fait. Comme quoi, même après tout ce temps, même après ces quelques instants de doute, je suis resté tout autant réceptif à ses gestes.

Ses lèvres remontent ensuite lentement jusqu'à mon cou et ses dents en coincent la peau pour ensuite s'attaquer à mon oreille. Ses mains repassent sous ma chemise pour me la retirer et nos regards se recroisent pour ne plus se lâcher pendant quelques longues secondes. Un léger sourire accompagne la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux rendus un peu plus sombres par l'envie qui a pris possession de lui, comme c'est le cas pour moi. Alors que je continue de flatter ses cheveux, il s'amuse à frôler mes lèvres des siennes, sans vraiment les toucher.

« - T'es adorable.

\- Mmh… Maaais, c'est pas vrai.

\- Bah si.

\- Mais te moque pas ! »

Il pouffe de rire et m'embrasse pour de bon cette fois, sûrement dans le but de stopper mes protestations, avant de retourner vers le creux de mon épaule. Bien décidé à ne pas rester sans rien lui faire, je glisse des doigts fouineurs sous son haut et frôle sa peau déjà un peu moite, probablement à cause de son excitation que je peux déjà sentir grâce à son souffle haletant dans mon cou, ses caresses de plus en plus lascives et le léger renflement qui se forme contre ma cuisse. Ses initiatives tactiles sont de plus en plus osées et je suis incapable de me retenir de manifester explicitement le bien-être qu'elles me provoquent. D'autant plus qu'il recommence à faire traîner ses dents sur ma peau, en plus des bisous.

« - Mais t'arrêtes pas de me mordre, toi, en fait…

\- Mmh. Ça te plaît pas ? »

Alors que j'allais répliquer, il vient titiller mon lobe et l'arrière de mon oreille, ce qui ne manque pas de me faire frémir assez vivement, étant donnée la sensibilité de cet endroit. Il s'empare de mes poignets et les bloque contre le matelas l'un après l'autre, esquissant un sourire mesquin. Ses lèvres descendent le long de ma jugulaire, jusqu'à mon buste, et là, il commence à titiller l'un des deux points les plus sensibles de mon torse, caressant la chair du bout de sa langue. Ce contact me soutire un gémissement pas discret du tout, je frissonne violemment et me mords la lèvre, me tortillant légèrement sous lui.

Lorsque l'une de ses mains longe mon flanc pour aller se poser directement entre mes cuisses et masser le renflement au travers de mon jeans, je sens l'adrénaline monter à toute vitesse, mon cœur tambouriner entre mes côtes et la moiteur de mon corps s'intensifier, sans compter le relief naissant au niveau de mon entrejambe. Il descend ses lèvres jusqu'à mon nombril pour le tripatouiller de sa langue, puis il trace un long sillon humide jusqu'à ma clavicule. Des couinements un peu étranges s'échappent de mes cordes vocales et je me sens perdre pied petit à petit, encore plus lorsqu'il entreprend de défaire mon pantalon avec une lenteur que je soupçonne calculée.

Je le repousse pour me redresser et être face à lui, sous son regard un peu surpris mais curieux. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches avant de les remonter lentement le long de son torse pour retirer son haut. Ceci fait, je niche ma tête dans son cou pour le parsemer de longs baisers entrecoupés par moments d'une légère morsure. Confiant, il se laisse totalement faire et semble apprécier mes gestes, au vu de ses soupirs s'écrasant sur mon épaule et de sa voix rauque manifestant le bien-être qu'ils lui procurent. Je pose mes mains en bas de son dos, puis les descends pour défaire son jeans, et il en profite pour terminer de me retirer le mien.

Une fois en sous-vêtements, nous resserrons simultanément l'étreinte et, déjà, ses doigts se faufilent sous mon dernier tissu pour caresser avidement mon postérieur. Enivré par un tel empressement, je nous fais basculer sur le lit et reprends mes cajoleries dans son cou en effleurant son corps de mes doigts, m'attardant sur les zones les plus réceptives. Je me délecte de ses réactions, de ses soupirs, de ses couinements un peu timides au débuts mais de plus en plus affirmés, de ses mains qui me touchent de façon plus aléatoire. Je me redresse de temps en temps pour l'embrasser tendrement, marquant une petite pause.

Son cœur battant de plus en plus fort près du mien et ses frémissements m'encouragent tout de même à avancer d'une étape. Je descends mes mains jusqu'à ses hanches et baisse son sous-vêtement. Dans le même temps, je me penche pour mordiller son oreille et lui murmure, d'un ton délibérément aguicheur, quelques mots qui font écho à ceux qu'il m'avait déjà chuchotés auparavant.

« - Tu m'excites… »

Alors qu'il frémit à cette phrase courte mais visiblement efficace, je continue ma descente pour aller couvrir son torse de baisers appliqués. Mon excitation croissante devient presque insupportable et c'est avec des gestes un peu plus vifs que je retire mon dernier tissu et finis de lui enlever le sien pour ensuite les virer du lit à l'aveuglette. Je poursuis ma descente vertigineuse jusqu'à son nombril, puis encore en-dessous, esquissant un sourire lorsque je le sens tressaillir à ce contact. Je longe l'os de son bassin pour aller embrasser l'une de ses cuisses, puis je me décale petit à petit vers son entrejambe, dans une lenteur calculée et aguicheuse. Les yeux clos, il se mord nerveusement la lèvre et frémit d'impatience.

Lorsque je me décide à effleurer de mes lèvres le sujet de ma convoitise, il étouffe un gémissement rauque, qui m'encourage à poursuivre dans ma lancée. Sans plus de cérémonie, je l'entoure de ma bouche et entame un petit mouvement, tout en faisant jouer ma langue sur la muqueuse sensible. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre, il se cambre en contractant ses muscles et laisse partir des couinements à peine retenus, le souffle de plus en plus court.

C'est la première fois que je lui fais ça. Non pas que l'idée ne m'était pas venue en tête auparavant, mais c'était souvent lui qui prenait ce genre d'initiative et insistait implicitement pour s'occuper de moi, même si ça ne me déplaisait et que, de toute manière, je ne suis jamais vraiment resté passif à proprement parler. Là, j'ai envie de tenir un peu plus les rênes, de le couvrir de ces attentions qu'il a pu me témoigner, même si j'ai bien sûr déjà eu bien des occasions pour le faire les fois d'avant. Et ça lui plaît, il n'hésite pas à me le faire comprendre, en se tortillant sous moi, en gémissant de plus en plus et d'une façon délicieusement indécente qui ne fait que me stimuler d'avantage, en attrapant mes mains pour les serrer fermement dans les siennes. Ayant eu tout le temps de le cerner les autres fois, je continue jusqu'à le faire approcher de sa limite, jusqu'à l'amener au bord de sa jouissance sans qu'il ne l'atteigne.

Lorsque je le sens sur le fil, je m'interromps dans mon action et me redresse pour me réinstaller sur lui. Frustré et grisé par l'envie, il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et, avant même que je n'y songe, il tire sauvagement mon bassin contre le sien. Ses mains viennent masser langoureusement mes fesses, se stoppent par moments pour se loger au creux de mes reins et presser mon bas-ventre contre le sien, tandis qu'il resserre ses jambes autour de moi. Il penche la tête sur le côté lorsque ma main se glisse derrière son oreille pour caresser une partie sensible de son cuir chevelu, ce qui lui soutire un adorable ronronnement. Esquissant un sourire, je continue de grattouiller ce même endroit et reviens faire jouer ma bouche sur son épaule et son cou, laissant parfois ma langue ou mes dents s'en mêler.

Tout aussi impatient que lui, je faufile une main entre ses cuisses pour enserrer doucement son sexe et entamer un va-et-vient régulier et assez lent. Un peu pris de court, il se crispe à ce contact, puis il se détend à nouveau. Depuis le temps, il me fait confiance et sa pudeur s'envole facilement avec moi. Il se mord la lèvre, étouffant un couinement, et se cambre de nouveau. Attentif à ses réactions, je poursuis mes flatteries dans son cou, tout en écoutant ses soupirs hachés et fébriles, qui deviennent plus longs et surtout tellement sensuels que j'en perds sérieusement le nord, je ne vais plus tenir. Et visiblement, lui non plus...

« - Hnn, Dylan… S'il t-te plaît… »

Ces quelques mots, cette demande implicite exprimée en un soupir, mon prénom prononcé de la sorte, me font craquer complètement. J'accélère un peu le mouvement de mon poignet et le rend plus irrégulier, ce qui ne tarde pas à accentuer ses réactions. Je le sens trembler, dans un état quasi-euphorique. Ses doigts venus se percher sur mes épaules resserrent brusquement celles-ci, il laisse sa tête partir en arrière et ses paupières se refermer sur ses yeux embrumés par l'excitation culminante. Ses cordes vocales se délient de plus belle, me stimulant encore plus, il n'en est qu'encore plus attirant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à quel point je le trouve beau en le voyant ainsi.

J'augmente encore la fréquence des allers-retours de ma main sur son intimité en y frottant la mienne dans un geste à peu près synchronisé. Au fil des minutes, nos mouvements deviennent plus vifs, frénétiques, débridés, et nos respirations s'affolent. Je me sens vite approcher de la ligne d'arrivée mais je m'efforce de tenir, pour nous deux, pour lui. Même s'il me fait un effet démesuré, même si je me languis de le voir au point culminant de sa jouissance, j'ai envie de l'entendre encore exprimer son plaisir, de le voir prendre son pied, toujours plus, de partager avec lui ce moment intime et intense le plus longtemps possible.

J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans un océan de sensations et d'émotions, qui se bousculent les unes les autres. Je sens la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, ses hanches se relever pour accompagner mes coups de reins, son souffle brûlant sur ma peau, ses baisers erratiques, ses mains tremblantes se crisper sur mon dos, ses jambes se resserrer autour de moi. J'entends ses soupirs et gémissements de plaisir se mêler aux miens, sa respiration haletante, le froissis des draps à chaque mouvement de nos bassins. Je profite de sa proximité pour humer son odeur et goûter sa peau légèrement salée par la moiteur, la mordant par moments comme lui aime tant me le faire. Je vois son corps en sueur comme le mien, ses cheveux éparpillés et un peu humidifiés, ses lèvres entrouvertes quand il ne les mordille pas, son visage rougi, son buste qui se soulève à un rythme désordonné, ses yeux embués.

L'accumulation de toutes ces sensations finit par nous mener, l'un après l'autre, à un orgasme intense, celui qui prend tout entier, qui coupe le souffle l'espace d'un instant pour ensuite le rendre encore plus erratique, qui se diffuse dans la chair, dans les os, dans les muscles, qui propage une chaleur indescriptible d'un seul coup depuis le plus profond des entrailles, qui accélère les battements du cœur jusqu'à en donner l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Alors que nos gémissements rauques et presque obscènes se mêlent dans l'air qui semble s'être alourdi, ses mains viennent agripper mes cheveux et les tirent par automatisme, les miennes maintiennent ses hanches contre moi.

Les derniers instants défilent vite, trop vite. Les derniers spasmes, les derniers sons de plaisir intense, les dernières larmes d'émotion, les dernières caresses fébriles, avant que tout s'arrête. J'abandonne un long soupir et me laisse retomber, encore tremblant. Aussi exténué que moi, Sylvain entrelace nos doigts et me presse un peu maladroitement contre lui, puis s'approche de mes lèvres pour les embrasser avec tendresse. Répondant un peu faiblement à son baiser, je passe ma main libre dans ses cheveux et les grattouille d'un geste affectueux. Nous restons un petit moment comme ça, simplement enlacés, récupérant petit à petit, profitant du contact entre nos corps encore frémissants, empreints des dernières sensations.

« - Je propose… Qu'on passe sous la douche… Vite fait… »

Très intéressé par cette proposition, qu'il a marmonnée entre deux reprises de respiration, j'acquiesce et me redresse avec un grand sourire enthousiaste. Amusé de ma réaction, il s'assied à son tour et nous nous levons tous les deux. La démarche un peu chancelante, nous allons main dans la main à la salle de bains et entrons dans la douche. Après avoir réglé la température de l'eau, il me reprend spontanément dans ses bras, un geste auquel je m'attends certes plus qu'avant et que je commence à connaître, mais dont je ne me lasse pas.

Les yeux clos, détendu par son étreinte et par l'eau tiède qui coule sur nous, je profite de ce moment apaisant. Je frissonne au contact de ses doigts qui viennent effleurer mon visage, puis me titiller les cheveux, pour ensuite descendre le long de mon bras, passer sur mon dos et finalement caresser le creux de mon dos. Je lui rends ces petites attentions et dépose quelques baisers sur son cou et ses épaules, souriant à la vue des quelques marques que je lui ai laissées. Nous restons assez peu de temps, en définitive, mais suffisamment pour nous rafraîchir et nous détendre un peu, enlacés tendrement dans l'intimité de la cabine de douche.

Après quelques minutes, nous nous décidons tout de même à sortir, histoire de ne pas non plus abuser de l'eau. Une fois à peu près secs, nous retournons dans sa chambre pour aller nous vautrer au chaud dans son lit. A quelques pas de celui-ci, sans que je ne m'y attende, il profite que j'ai le dos tourné pour me mettre une petite tape sur les fesses.

« - Non mais oh, dis-donc !

\- Héhé, je t'ai eu ! »

Faussement outré par son geste et son sourire narquois, j'attrape son bras et essaie de lui rendre la pareille, mais il bloque mes mains à temps. Il me pousse pour me faire tomber sur le lit, me suivant dans cette chute, et me coince sous son corps. Riant aux éclats, comme des gamins en train de chahuter, nous revenons tout naturellement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous embrassant avec passion et tendresse. Puis, il repose sa tête sur moi et ferme les yeux, flattant doucement ma hanche de ses doigts. Je le contemple en lui titillant les cheveux, me plongeant petit à petit dans mes pensées.

Par rapport à avant, je le regarde différemment, très différemment même. Mais je ne le regrette pas. Encore une fois, tout ça aurait pu paraître impensable, tordu, anormal pour une relation amicale. Sauf que ça ne l'est pour aucun de nous deux, nous nous sommes laissés emporter dans cette fantaisie, et nous ne voulons plus en sortir. Avant, on se donnait des petits surnoms et on se taquinait pour plaisanter, on se faisait des blagues truffées d'allusions sans s'y attarder, on était très proches mais jamais de cette façon. Maintenant, je pourrais difficilement me comporter à nouveau de cette façon avec lui sans arrière-pensée, le regarder sans vouloir le serrer dans mes bras, être tout près de lui sans vouloir l'embrasser et le toucher.

« - Sysy ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Ça veut dire quoi, tout ça… ?

\- Euh… Hein ? T'as de ces questions ! »

Nous nous regardons et nous mettons à rire nerveusement, comme deux cons. Je hausse les épaules et repose ma tête sur l'oreiller, pensif. Après tout, c'est vrai que ma question sort de nulle part, elle m'a d'ailleurs un peu échappé sans que je m'en rende compte. Même si, au bout d'un moment, il était peut-être temps qu'on se la pose. Pas forcément qu'on y réponde, mais qu'on se le dise.

« - Non mais, je vois ce que tu veux dire… Et, franchement, je sais pas.

\- Mais… Comme ça, ça te convient ?

\- Bah… Ouais. Pourquoi ? Y a un truc qui va pas pour toi ?

\- Non, non, y a pas de problème. Mais… Tu te sens comment, par rapport à… Tout ça ? »

Perplexe, il reste silencieux quelques instants, semblant y réfléchir sérieusement.

« - Ben… Je me sens bien. Et si c'est pareil pour toi, y a pas à se prendre la tête, enfin je pense. Je t'apprécie et je tiens à toi autant qu'avant, sauf que là y a des trucs en bonus, on va dire. Et ça me plaît comme ça… J'aime quand on se fait des câlins, quand on s'embrasse, quand on fait l'amour, même juste quand t'es près de moi. Tout bêtement. Après… C'est pas comme quand je suis amoureux d'une fille, c'est… C'est encore autre chose, tu vois. Enfin voilà, honnêtement, sur ce plan-là, je sais pas trop…

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je sais pas non plus. »

C'est peut-être ridiculement cliché, mais il faut croire qu'on a le même ressenti. On a clairement dépassé le stade de l'amitié « standard », on est bien plus que ce que le terme « meilleurs amis » inclut, en tout cas dans la norme… Et pourtant, c'est un peu comme s'il y avait encore tout un spectre inexploré, une sorte d'amour amical dans lequel tout semble possible, puisqu'on s'affranchit des codes établis par les notions courantes d'ami et de couple.

« - Avec le temps, peut-être qu'on saura…

\- Ouais. »

Sur cette brève réponse, il m'adresse un petit sourire taquin et s'approche pour m'embrasser, tendrement et simplement. Amusé, je souris à mon tour et recommence à lui grattouiller les cheveux. Il prend ma main libre dans la sienne et entrelace nos doigts.

« - Et puis, au pire, hein… »

Il hausse les épaules, sans terminer sa phrase. Mais il n'a pas besoin de le faire, on sait tous les deux ce que ça signifie. Et là, même rien qu'en se regardant, sans parler, je suis prêt à parier que la même réflexion à tout ça nous vient en tête. La même.

 _« C'est cool, donc on s'en fout »_

* * *

 _Et vualaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Fin de ce méga-chapitre, et de cette fiction… J'avoue, je suis un peu tristoune de la finir :( Mais y en aura d'autres :D_

 _En attendant, qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça ? Du chapitre ? De la fin ? De toute la fic ? Dites-moi tout, faites-vous plaisir, mes n'amours ! x3_


End file.
